


Ад - это другие

by passionario



Series: Ἅδης [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: (not really but), Demonic Possession, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда твое тело захватывает самый злобный демон во вселенной, ничего иного не остается, как обратиться к лучшему в мире экзорцисту. Подумаешь, он метафизический внук этого демона. Подумаешь, он сам сын Сатаны и один из правителей ада. Главное, что успех гарантирован!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ад - это другие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды Марвела. В тексте встречаются нецензурная лексика, инцест, групповой секс, секс с отрубленной головой, изнасилование, даб-кон, нон-кон, БЕСПОЩАДНЫЙ ФЛАФФ В КОНЦЕ :D

I

Стефан Стрендж знал, что люди меняются лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Из высокомерного человека, считающего, что мир создан для его развлечения, он стал сперва отшельником, а после принял на себя плащ Верховного мага Земли, отказавшись от возможности быть нормальным человеком. Поставив безопасность мира выше себя.  
Но он прожил достаточно, чтобы не удивляться тому, что некоторые люди не меняются никогда. Виктор фон Дум был из их числа; Стрендж думал, что правитель Латверии всегда будет верен только себе. Пожалуй, единственными, кто не были ему безразличны и кого он не считал очередной пешкой в своих играх, были Валерия Ричардс и его приемный сын, Кристофф.  
И сейчас, сидя в сырых подземельях замка Дума, Стрендж перебирал в голове бесконечное количество вариантов того, что тот замыслил на этот раз. Кандалы, которыми он был прикован к скале, лишали возможности пользоваться магией, а цепи позволяли лишь немного менять положение. Большую часть времени Стефан либо сидел, либо лежал, свернувшись на влажно земле, слушая мерный стук капель. Рядом было гигантское подземное озеро, и в голове были недостойные мысли, что если пробудить воду к жизни, то замок исчезнет с лица земли.  
Но его магия была мертва. Он был простым человеком, и никакая сила не могла защитить его от сырости и холода, которые пробирались под тяжелые складки его плаща. Если бы Стефан не привык часто медитировать, отказываясь от еды, хуже стало бы гораздо раньше. Но он давно научился лишать себя мирских излишеств. Вода в озере была с привкусом затхлости, но она была. Если бы не вода, то, наверное, он совсем ослабел.  
Стефан не знал, сколько времени он провел в этой пещере. Наверное, не меньше недели. Искать его было некому. Он больше не был незаменимым, да и раньше часто скрывался от мира. Ни у кого не было даже повода беспокоиться о том, что что-то не так. С тех пор как Клиа вернулась в свое измерение, у него не осталось близких. Воспоминания о возлюбленной были нечеткими и расплывчатыми, как и она сама. Иногда Стренджу казалось, что Клиа похожа на туман.  
Он перебирал в памяти свою жизнь, восстанавливал ушедшее по минутам, проживая каждую заново. Это помогало отрешиться от телесных ощущений, он явно начинал заболевать, потому что глаза горели, а в горле было сухо, и то и дело из легких вырывался сиплый кашель. Сил добираться до кромки воды с каждым разом становилось все меньше, но апатия блокировала инстинкт самосохранения.  
Теперь Стрендж по большей части сидел, безвольно привалившись к влажному камню. У него не хватало сил даже для того, чтобы поднять руки.  
Дум появился, когда Стефан был на той грани, где уже видят сквозь ткань мироздания иные миры. Стрендж с трудом различал его в темноте, но в своем нынешнем состоянии он ясно различал сияние его магии несмотря на то что Дум отрезал его от энергетических каналов.  
— Превосходно, — холодно оборонил фон Дум. — Забирайте в мою лабораторию. Если с ним что-то случится по дороге, вам было бы лучше никогда не рождаться на свет.  
То, как его подняли и понесли, Стефан уже не помнил. Он потерял сознание, оно выскользнуло из его тела, паря где-то рядом, бродя вдоль границы жизни и смерти. С той стороны к нему тянулись руки демонов, но они были бессильны схватить его, пока он не подошел к самой черте. Они выли в бешенстве, лаяли и скалили зубы.  
Вновь он очнулся от того, что руку у локтя пронзила острая боль. Она возвращала связь с миром, воскрешала притупленное восприятие. От локтя по телу толчками распространялось мягкое тепло, и, открыв глаза, Стефан понял, что лежит в центре огромного магического круга. Он не видел Дума, но чувствовал, что тот где-то рядом. Стрендж чувствовал тонкий ручеек силы… даже не ручеек, а вьющуюся струйку дыма, она сворачивалась в груди кольцами и помогала прийти в себя.  
— Вы совсем размякли, доктор Стрендж, — почти пропел Дум, выходя из тени.  
Его капюшон был откинут, и Стефан поймал себя на мысли, что, наверное, с точки зрения Дума, это великая честь. Возможность увидеть затылок Дума, точно так же закрытый броней, как и его лицо.  
Говорить было тяжело, горло сдавило спазмом, и Стрендж беспомощно смотрел. В углу сознания мелькнула мысль, что все злодеи всегда разговаривают с жертвой, выдавая все планы. Но было глупым ждать от Виктора фон Дума такого легкомыслия. Неизвестность мучила даже сильнее, чем чувство вины, которое неотступно преследовало Стефана с того самого момента, когда он сложил с себя полномочия Верховного мага Земли.  
— Думаю, мой новый друг уже заждался вас, доктор, — Дум отступил за линии круга. — Он будет очень рад вашей встрече.  
Стянув едва появившиеся силы, Стрендж плел заклинание защиты, первое, что смог вспомнить. Линии круга начали светиться красным, и пол слегка завибрировал. Плохое предчувствие, появившееся едва Стефан осознал себя в этом месте, только усилилось, и он вплел в заклинание символ ментальной защиты.  
Наверное, Стефана спасло только это. Когда воздух над ним разорвался, края реальности обуглились там, где к ним прикоснулись когти монстра, который лез сквозь нее. Дормамму навис над ним, и внезапно Стренджу вспомнился Веном, преследующий Человека-Паука. Только у тех были скорее инопланетно-биологические процессы, а тут — магические.  
Дормамму улыбался, и пламя, окружающее его голову, пылало так ярко, что хотелось прищуриться.  
— Ты выполнил свое обещание, Дум, — звук, бывший голосом Дормамму, напоминал одновременно собачий вой и треск поленьев в костре. — Я выполню свое, как только его тело станет моим. Роббинс стал слишком слаб, а доктор Стрендж всегда мне нравился.  
Позже, возвращаясь мыслями к произошедшему, Стрендж начинал думать, что везение не покинуло его окончательно. Потому что нельзя иначе описать то, что он сумел сбежать из замка, собрав нити силы по дороге, и на последнем издыхании телепортироваться прочь из Латверии, даже не задав конечную цель.  
Когда Дормамму стал рвать края мироздания шире, чтобы выйти из темного измерения, Стрендж сумел дотянуться пальцами одной руки до линий магического круга и стереть их. Дормамму взвыл, рвясь вперед, рыча имя Дума, но тот спокойно стоял и смотрел. Демон был прав: Виктор фон Дум выполнил свою часть сделки и напрягаться больше не собирался. Он доставил Стефана Стренджа, обессиленного и лишенного магии, но кто знает этих Верховных магов? Пускай даже бывших.  
Проваливаясь спиной в портал, Стрендж почувствовал, как его грудь пронзила острая боль, и, приподняв голову, он увидел, что его грудную клетку пробили когти Дормамму, больно впиваясь в плоть. А потом портал закрылся, отрезая эту руку, раздался дикий вой, но Стефан вновь потерял сознание. Он даже не знал, куда телепортируется, но ему было все равно. Боль разливалась от груди по всему остальному телу, и он сдался на ее милость.

II

Если ты планируешь провести тихий мирный вечер наедине с телевизором, ящиком разнообразной выпивки, от мира тебя отрезает удачно начавшийся ливень, а потом внезапно раздается стук в дверь, то ничего хорошего не будет. Внезапный стук в дверь вообще никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему, Деймон Хеллштром выучил это основательно. Матерясь сквозь зубы, он замер, надеясь, что пронесет.  
Не пронесло, за дверью раздалась какая-то подозрительная возня, и Деймон решил рискнуть. Прихватив для пущей солидности бейсбольную биту, которая валялась в этой квартире еще со времен предыдущих хозяев, он медленно пошел к двери. В такой ливень не было никакого кайфа применять свою силу, на улице потоки воды тут же потушили бы огонь.  
— Какого, блядь, хера… Стефан?  
Выглядел Стрендж… дерьмово. Он практически лежал на грязном полу, его лицо было даже не бледным, а каким-то серым. И рана на груди выглядела паршиво, и Деймон невольно передернулся. Развороченная плоть была обуглена, и запах стоял отвратительный.  
— Охуеть, — выдохнул Деймон. — Окей. Ладно. Секунду.  
Он наклонился, перекидывая руку Стренджа через свое плечо, аккуратно поднял его на ноги, и практически внес в квартиру. До спальни было слишком далеко, поэтому Деймон уложил Стефана на ковре в гостиной, перед телевизором, предварительно содрав с него остатки рубашки.  
— Прощай, крошка, — печально сказал он бутылке с виски, прежде чем щедро полить из нее рану Стренджа. Тот дернулся, зашипел, но ничего не сказал.  
У Стренджа сильно выпирали ребра, как будто он не ел долгое время. Деймон знал, что иногда тот удаляется в какую-то там свою обитель, превращаясь в анорексика. Дебил. Но почему-то ему казалось, что на этот раз все было немного иначе. Вряд ли медитация нападает на Стренджа и проделывает в нем дыры.  
Оказывать первую помощь Хеллштром умел. Он бы посмотрел на того, кто имея отношение ко всей сверх-тусовке, не умел. Долго бы такой тип не протянул, это точно.  
На бинты пришлось пустить простынь. Тщательно перевязав Стренджа, Деймон устроил его поудобнее на все том же проклятущем ковре, который теперь пах так укоризненно, напоминая о жестоком обращении с драгоценной жидкостью, накрыл одеялом и на всякий случай потрогал лоб. Почему-то ему показалось, что будь на его месте кто-то другой, он вполне мог заработать ожог. Сделав для верности ебучий компресс из полотенца, Деймон сел на диван и тупо уставился в телевизор, который говорил как ни в чем не бывало.  
Шел третий час ночи. По кабельному крутили какую-то скучную порнушку, и Хеллштром слегка заторможено смотрел, как подпрыгивают гигантские силиконовые сиськи актрисы, пока ее трахает сзади какой-то мужик. Потом эта тетка плюхнулась на колени и принялась отсасывать, тиская свою грудь и зажимая ею член. Ну, наверное, там был член. Деймон флегматично подумал, что в порнушке по телевизору почему-то показывают дохрена голых сисек, но почти никогда не показывают члены. Не то, чтобы они его сильно интересовали, но все-таки.  
Он расхохотался и, откупорив новую бутылку, сделал приличный глоток. Виски показался безвкусным. Дерьмо собачье, решил Деймон и пошел спать. Не сидеть же нянькой всю ночь над Стренджем, который в глубокой отключке. Если старик решит умереть, Хеллштром все равно ничего не сможет поделать.

Утро началось херово: закон стука в дверь работал на ура, что тут еще сказать. Нет, правда, ну а как еще можно назвать утро, если ты посвящаешь его тому, что ловишь по квартире бывшего Верховного мага, которого откачивал в ночи, изгоняешь из него демона, а потом он снова падает без сил, причем аккурат тебе на руки.  
— Я требуют объяснений, немедленно, — было большое искушение бросить Стренджа прямо тут, но Хеллштром самоотверженно доволок его до дивана и сгрузил туда.  
Выглядел Стефан плохо, даже хуже, чем ночью: под глазами были не круги, а как будто его накрасили под панду на манер эти дурацких певичек из ящика. Седины в волосах стало ощутимо больше с их последней встречи, а лицо было таким худым, как будто он не ел несколько недель.  
Сперва Стефан долго не мог совладать с голосом, он кашлял и сипел, держась за грудь. Слава хрен знает кому, на бывших хеллштромовских простынях не проступало никаких кровавых пятен, но перебинтовать Стефана все равно следовало.  
Но сперва — объяснения.  
Деймон смотрел на Стренджа злым взглядом голодного удава, ясно давая понять, что нет объяснений — все, до свидания, было очень приятно пообщаться.  
— Это Дум, — выдавил, наконец, Стрендж, — Дормамму. Они объединились, — он поморщился, — и, кажется, Дормамму пытается захватить мое тело.  
— Охуеть, ты притащил этого психанутого мудака в мой дом! — заорал Хеллштром. Потом успокоился и еще раз пристально посмотрел на Стренджа.  
— Прости. Я телепортировался наугад, и, видимо, ты показался мне самым безопасным. Ты же экзорцист, Деймон. Ты… — Стрендж поколебался, — можешь мне помочь? Мне больше не к кому идти.  
— А этот, что вместо тебя? — нахмурился Хеллштром. — Ну, Вуду-Шмуду который. Иди к нему, он же Верховный маг Земли теперь, все дела. Он обязан тебе помочь. Ты же вроде еще учил его, — он забавно наморщил лоб, — а то я как бы в прошлый раз вообще был предателем, помнишь? — он пожал плечами. — Я не сожалею, Стефан, — Хеллштром неопределенно махнул рукой.  
— Это был твой выбор, — Стренджа вновь сотряс приступ кашля. — Я чувствую его здесь, — он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к своей голове. — Но ритуал не был завершен, и он не имеет надо мной полной власти. Я прошу тебя помочь мне, Деймон. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что будет, если Дормамму вырвется на свободу, да еще и в моем теле.  
— Блядь.  
Хеллштром запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. Потолок был с облупившейся краской, люстра висела криво, да и одной лампочки в ней не хватало. Мутный свет просачивался в комнату сквозь давно не стираные шторы, придавая Стренджу еще более трагический и болезненный вид.  
— Это же ебучий Дормамму, Стефан, ты думаешь, я смогу так просто его из тебя выкинуть? Я охуенной крутой, конечно, но это Дормамму, блядь, самый главный мудак в темном измерении. Где я, где он, — Хеллштром помолчал. — Я попробую, конечно, но для начала надо тебя на ноги поставить. Ты не выдержишь сейчас даже самого простого экзорцизма. Утром я просто заблокировал его, — отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, пояснил Хеллштром. — У тебя в груди, — он обвиняюще ткнул в Стренджа пальцем, — дырка, ты в курсе вообще? Такая красивая, большая. Я охренел просто, когда увидел.  
Стрендж спокойно кивнул. Кажется, он чувствовал себя более-менее сносно, несмотря на дерьмовый внешний вид. По крайне мере, отключаться в ближайшее время он точно не собирался.  
— Последнее, что я помню — он впился в меня когтями. Закрывшийся телепорт отрезал его руку.  
— Херово. Ладно. Так. Тебе надо сменить повязки. И отмыть. От тебя воняет, — Деймон ухмыльнулся. — Что с тобой Дум вообще делал?  
— Я провел в подземелье под его замком как минимум десять дней, закованный в кандалы, — Стрендж слегка поморщился. — Без возможности толком двигаться и сменить положение.  
Хеллштрому очень хотелось грубо пошутить, но он сдержался. Может быть, если бы на месте Стренджа был кто-то другой, он бы и высказался, но отчего-то не хотелось проходиться на подобные темы при солидном человеке. Пожалуй, Стефан Стрендж был одним из немногих, кого, несмотря на свой характер, искренне уважал Хеллштром.  
— О, нет. Только не говори мне, что мне придется тебя купать! — вдруг простонал Деймон. — Твою ж мать, Стефан, ну есть же какие-то рамки! Границы, за которые нельзя переходить. Это не любовный романчик, ты не дама в беде, которую мне надо спасать, чтобы у нас был крышесносный секс на ковре перед камином. У меня нет ебучего камина. И ковра тоже теперь нет, я его спалил. Хорошо горел, я вылил на него превосходный виски.  
Стрендж виновато улыбнулся.

Деймон все-таки помог добраться ему до ванной, матерясь через слово. Не переставая сыпать ругательствами, он раздел Стренджа и тут же брезгливо спалил остатки его одежды.  
В ванну Стефан залез сам, но едва не навернулся при этом. Деймон устало закатил глаза, усадил его и включил воду погорячее. Ему было похрен, что у Стренджа все еще была температура, он искренне верил в силу горячей воды, которая помогает ото всех болезней. Возможно потому, что сам Хеллштром никогда в жизни не болел.  
— Бля, голый мужик в моей ванной, и я его трогаю, — вновь простонал Деймон. — Что за пидарасня. Может, ты сам, а?  
Стрендж честно попытался. В итоге Хеллштром отобрал у него мочалку обратно и с крайне скорбным выражением лица все-таки помог отмыть всю грязь.  
В происходящем не было совершенно никакого подтекста. Стрендж дышал тихо и сосредоточено, привалившись боком к прохладной плитке стены, а Деймон старался действовать так аккуратно, как только мог. Когда бинты отмокли, он осторожно снял их. Рана все еще выглядела жутко, плоть по краям была воспалена, но как-то… лучше, чем ночью. Хотя ночью любая дырка в теле кажется пугающей. В резком электрическом свете Деймон чувствовал себя долбаной медсестрой из сериалов про больницы. Не хватало халатика, который демонстративно обтягивал бы задницу.  
— Будет больно, — честно предупредил Хеллштром, откупоривая новую бутылку.  
Виски — лучшее средство от всех болезней после горячей воды. На третьем месте в личном зачете Хеллштрома шел куриный бульон, и он на полном серьезе намеревался его сварить. Правда, для начала требовалось узнать, как это делается, но это совсем не казалось Деймону проблемой. Проблемой казалось то, что он действительно беспокоился за Стренджа.  
Стефан сжал зубы и побледнел, когда виски полилось на рану, но не проронил ни звука.  
— Я бы прилег, — тихо произнес он, наконец, разрывая тяжелую тишину, которая повисла в ванной.  
— Окей. Один момент.  
Порывшись в аптечке, Хеллштром выгреб из нее все бинты, которые только были. Потом он помог вылезти Стефану из ванны, быстро обтер его и наложил повязку.  
Деймон за свою жизнь видел множество людей, голых и одетых, но голые обычно были либо женщинами, с которыми он спал, либо трупами, и поэтому воспринимались как-то иначе. Ну, блядь, они же были трупы. Трупы в представлении Хеллштрома пола не имели. А вот голый Стрендж его смущал, поэтому Деймон закутал его в свой халат, который давно подарила Пэтс, а он его так и не носил, на что Пэтси все время злилась. Халат был хороший, теплый и пушистый, ровного густо-красного цвета, как кровь. Или как плащ, который когда-то носил Стрендж.  
Оставив Стренджа отсыпаться в своей кровати, Хеллштром решил сходить магазин. Для начала, для куриного бульона была нужна курица, как это ни странно. И Стренджу была нужна одежда, потому что в кожаные штаны Деймона он вряд ли влезет. Хотя, Хеллштром зажмурился на минуту, он бы посмотрел на доктора Стренджа в кожаных штанах на голое тело.

III

За следующие несколько дней Хеллштром еще пару раз запечатывал Дормамму. Если первые дни ему приходилось делать это после каждого пробуждения Стренджа, то постепенно вспышки демона внутри становились реже, сходя на нет. Большую часть времени Стефан спал, перебравшись на диван в гостиной, мешая тем самым смотреть Деймону телевизор и морально разлагаться.  
Впрочем, морально разлагаться в обществе человека, остро зависящего от тебя, у Деймона все равно не получалось. Он чувствовал себе ебаной курицей-наседкой, чуть ли не с ложки кормя бульоном Стефана. Он таки сварил этот гребаный бульон, да. Стефан даже сказал, что получилось вкусно. В следующий раз Деймон решил сделать гренки. Гренки — это здорово и по-домашнему. Миленько до тошноты. Но Хеллштрому упрямо хотелось дурацких гренок к бульону, раз уж он научился его делать.  
Пэтс, кстати, никогда ему не готовила, предпочитая заказывать тайскую еду. Или пиццу. Или какую-нибудь японскую сырую рыбу, которую Деймон терпеть не мог. Отчего-то не сравнивать жизнь с бывшей женой и жизнь со Стренджем у Хеллштрома не получалось.  
Иногда он смотрел на ауру Стренджа, и, если честно, она начинала его беспокоить. Дормамму срастался со Стефаном, он тянул из него силы, как пиявка тянет кровь, присосавшись к человеку. Но для полноценного экзорцизма было рано, Стрендж только-только начинал ходить сам, не пытаясь упасть каждый следующий шаг. Деймона радовало то, что хотя бы его температура вернулась в норму, не показывая на термометре под сорок градусов Цельсия.

И все было бы хорошо, если бы не, ну, моменты. Те гребаные моменты, когда начинает клинить, когда ощущаешь подвох, когда кажется, что все вышло из-под контроля.  
Например, однажды Хеллштром проснулся от неявного ощущения беспокойства. Без толку проворочавшись под одеялом, он встал и пошел на кухню; кажется, еще со временем Пэтс в его доме водилась какая-то бурда типа травяных чаев, которые вроде как способствовали сну, спокойствию, — короче, всем тем штукам, которых так не хватало Деймону в последние дни.  
Дверь в гостиную была приоткрыта, и, проходя мимо, он зацепил взглядом спящего на диване Стренджа.  
Диван был старый, короткий, давно сломан, и разложить его было никак, Деймон уже пару раз пробовал, потому что занять кровать Стрендж не соглашался. Он спал, неловко свернувшись на самом краю, и древний вытертый плед скорее лежал на полу, чем закрывал его. Деймон видел в темноте, как кошка, но даже если бы и нет, и неясного света фар проезжающих мимо машин хватило бы, чтобы увидеть посеревшее лицо Стренджа; у него под глазами все еще были огромные синяки, на лбу блестели бисеринки пота, и, в целом, он выглядел как тяжело больной человек. Борьба с Дормамму без всесильных талисманов давалась ему тяжело.  
— Срань Господня, — шепотом выругался Деймон.  
Отчего-то вести себя по-свински как обычно не получалось. Дерьмо собачье.  
Он просочился в комнату, стараясь, чтобы заржавевшие петли двери не издали ни звука, мягко подошел к дивану и натянул плед Стефану на плечи.  
Деймон никогда об этом не думал, но сейчас он бы дал Стренджу лет сорок. Что за бред, потряс он головой. Причем тут это вообще.  
Но уйти не получалось, Хеллштром смотрел на нахмуренные даже во сне брови, на морщины, пересекающие лоб, на черные мягкие пряди, в которых блестели серебряные нити седины, и ему безумно хотелось дотронуться до всего этого.  
Резко будить Стефана было опасно; вместо привычного доброго доктора он мог получить на руки безумного демона, который был, правда, его метафизическим дедушкой. Но все равно псих чокнутый.  
Стрендж завозился и приподнялся на локте, сонно щуря глаза.  
— Который час?  
— Хер его знает, — пожал плечами Деймон. — Около трех, наверное. Прости, не хотел тебя будить.  
— Ничего, — Стрендж сел, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Мне снился плохой сон. Надеюсь, это был сон.  
— Дормамму, конечно, сукин сын, но в мой дом он больше не полезет. Я хорошо дал понять, что ему здесь не рады.  
Хеллштром чувствовал какую-то совершенно идиотскую потребность оправдаться. Поддержать. Побыть, ну, понимающим и человеческим. Почему со Стренджем все эти эмоции, которых от него хотела Пэтс, но не могла добиться, лезли сами собой?  
Интеллигентность, решил Деймон. Гребаная интеллигентность Стренджа его смущала и требовала вести себя прилично.  
— Вот дерьмо, — озвучил вслух итог своих мыслей Хеллштром.  
— Прости? — и бровью не повел Стефан.  
— Да так. Я вообще это, чай будешь?  
— Спасибо, — Стрендж кивнул и поднялся с дивана.  
Попытался подняться, точнее. Его ощутимо шатнуло назад, и Деймон рефлекторно рванулся помочь. Когда Стефан тяжело на него оперся, практически повиснув на одном плече, Деймон ухмыльнулся:  
— Ну, дедуля, сейчас я буду тебе родной матерью.  
Пока он искал на кухне дурацкие коробки с чайными пакетиками, пока пытался понять, где какой чай, и орал Стренджу, что какой тот будет, незаметно прошло полчаса. Стефан согласился на обычный зеленый, «настоящий китайский» было гордо написано на мятом картоне. Деймон с трудом верил, что из убогого чайного пакетика может получиться вкусный «настоящий китайский», но другого не было. Мелькнула мысль, что надо обзавестись нормальной заваркой, ведь, наверное, Стренджу, который провел столько лет где-то в Тибете, все-таки хотелось чего-то поприличнее, чем чай за шестьдесят центов с распродажи, который еще и стоит в шкафу хрен знает сколько.  
— У нас есть скисшее молоко и пиво, — заглянув в холодильник и пошарив по полкам, объявил Хеллштром. — Думаю, пиво мы не будем. Не думаю, что будет вкусно. Ну и потом, ты не пьешь пиво.  
Не то чтобы Деймон знал это наверняка. Но пижоны с характером Стренджа ассоциировались у него с винными погребами, пузатыми бокалам и манерным перекатыванием жидкости на языке. Чтобы распробовать букет. Или что они там с этим вином делают. Как по Хеллштрому, все вино было одинаковой кислой дрянью.  
— Ничего страшного, — мягко улыбнулся Стефан. — Пустой чай меня вполне устраивает.  
— Окей, — послушно кивнул Деймон и щедро высыпал себе в чашку чуть ли не треть сахарницы.  
В теплом желтом электрическом свете Стрендж выглядел гораздо лучше, чем полчаса назад. Он был в каком-то нелепом растянутом свитере и старых спортивных штанах, которые Деймон нашел среди своего барахла, и этот дикий наряд настолько же не вязался с его привычным образом, насколько идеально вписывался в квартиру Хеллштрома. Впрочем, вроде Стефан был не против, и новую одежду себе наколдовывать не спешил.  
Или просто не мог. Хер его знает, как его магия ведет себя в ситуации ментально паразитирующего на ней Дормамму.  
Стрендж молча пил свой чай, обжигающе-горячий, грел ладони о чашку и рассеянно смотрел в окно. За окном иногда раздавался пьяный визг легкодоступных девиц и деловитые басы мужиков, которые были не прочь проверить границы этой доступности. Деймон их не переваривал, ему не нравилась концепция секса на улице с незнакомой бабой по пьяни. Но переезжать из этого убого района не хотел; Новый Орлеан нравился ему таким, какой он есть.  
Говорить ни о чем не хотелось; это было бы лишним, да и не было у них особых тем для бесед. Говорить о магии было глупо, потому что это как говорить о работе, к тому же, у них был слишком разный подход к ней. О погоде, телочках, политике, очередном событии в мире супер-пупер-братии? Нет, спасибо, Деймона тошнило еще с прошлого раза, когда его угораздило связаться с психанутой дочкой Красного Черепа. Детка Синтия была потрясающей, но абсолютно сумасшедшей. У Деймона сложилось четкое ощущение, что это она его трахала, а не он ее. Нет, секс был фантастический, но когда Син чуть не задушила его во время оргазма, Хеллштром понял, что пора сматывать удочки. Своя шкура дороже, да и влезать глубже во всю эту религиозную хуйню с примесью Асгарда как-то резко расхотелось.  
Когда минутная стрелка подползала к тому, чтобы часовая ознаменовала четвертый час ночи, в дверь раздался оглушительный стук.  
— Блядь! — заорал от неожиданности Хеллштром. — Какого хуя в четыре утра! Если это еще один полутруп мага, я отволоку его к Миссисипи и выброшу к чертовой матери.  
— Деймон, — укоризненно поморщился Стефан.  
— Прости. Бля. Ну просто… бля, иду я! — вновь заорал он, когда стук повторился. На этот раз было похоже, что человек за дверью скорее не стучит, а пинает ее.  
Не переставая материться, Деймон выскочил в коридор и рванул входную дверь на себя. И замер.  
— Я зайду, братишка? — стоявшая на пороге Сатана вежливо приподняла точеную бровь.  
— Какого хера тебя принесло в четыре утра? — грубо оборвал ее Хеллштром.  
— Ты же сам просил приехать.  
Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Сатаны, была до того ласковой, что Деймону захотелось побиться головой об стену. Нет, он любил свою сестру. На расстоянии. Когда она не была такой стервой. И, желательно, одетой.  
— Заскочить на днях. И не в гребаные четыре утра, Сатана. И вообще, почему ты в таком виде? — Деймон прищурился. Дебильный комплекс старшего брата как он есть.  
Сатана ухмыльнулась и оперлась одной рукой на дверной косяк, словно демонстрируя себя. На ней была полупрозрачная шифоновая майка, которая была бы приличной, носи Сатана нижнее белье, и узкие джинсы, пуговицу на которых она не потрудилась застегнуть.  
— Я была в клубе. Когда очень милый мальчик в туалете начал делать мне куннилингус, его рыжая макушка напомнила мне о тебе, — ее улыбка из притворно-ласковой стала просто издевательской. — И вот я здесь. Ты должен быть мне благодарен, братишка, я пожертвовала удовольствиями его прелестного юного тела ради тебя.  
— Сразу видно, что ты наполовину суккуб, — фыркнул Деймон. — У меня на кухне сидит сверхприличный доктор Стрендж, детка, может, ты все-таки оденешься?  
Сатана внезапно рассмеялась и, сделав шаг вперед, крепко обняла его, прижавшись щекой к плечу. Деймон зарылся носом в ее волосы, чувствуя знакомый запах сандала и ванили, которыми с детства пахла сестра. Они постояли так несколько секунд, а потом Сатана отстранилась и шагнула на кухню.  
— Хэй, а ну оденься, кому говорю! — заорал Хеллштром, рванув за ней.  
— Ты такой скучный, — фыркнула Сатана, — вот доктор Стрендж настоящий джентльмен. Он просто не смотрит на мою грудь.  
По губам Стефана скользнула улыбка. Он и правда сосредоточенно смотрел в свою уже почти пустую чашку, отбивая пальцами на столе какую-то незатейливую мелодию.  
— Спокойной ночи, док, — Сатана зевнула, помахала рукой и прошмыгнула мимо Деймона в его спальню.  
— Прости. Что ли, — Хеллштром вздохнул. — Сатана та еще стерва.  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — спокойно возразил Стефан. Он поднял голову, подпер подбородок рукой и посмотрел на Деймона с каким-то странным выражением в глазах, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался.  
— Ну, нахуй, — пробормотал тот. — Спокойной ночи, что ли.  
Стрендж кивнул, поднялся со стула, вновь качнувшись. Деймон, игнорируя все возражения, практически на руках дотащил его до дивана, уложил и накрыл пледом. Ему казалось, что он приручил раненую птицу и теперь выхаживает ее. Ебать. Докатился. Осталось еще открыть приют для бездомных кошечек, и он точно попадет в рай после смерти.

В его комнате горел только ночник у кровати. Сатана сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и расчесывала волосы. Ее одежда небрежно валялась на полу. Хеллштром устало вздохнул. Услышав шаги, Сатана подняла голову и улыбнулась. Ее улыбка была совсем не такой, как пару минут назад; она была мягкой, нежной и немного рассеянной, только в глазах прятались хитринки.  
— Иди нахуй, — шепотом велел Деймон.  
— Ты задолжал мне отличный секс, братишка, так что да, это именно то, чего я хочу, — Сатана отложила расческу и потянулась.  
— Отъебись, — вновь огрызнулся Хеллштром.  
— О, не будь такой букой, дорогой.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Деймон сел на край кровати и потер рукой переносицу.  
— Правда, Сатана, отстань. Я не хочу.  
Сатана подвинулась и прижалась к его спине грудью, обвивая руками плечи. Она шептала ему на ухо что-то про Пэтс, про всех женщин, которые у него были, в этом бесконечно сладком шепоте промелькнуло даже имя Стренджа, и Деймон сам не заметил, как развернулся и начал жадно целовать Сатану, а она только мурлыкала ему в губы.  
Он опрокинул ее на кровать, и Сатана, смеясь низким грудным смехом, раздвинула ноги. Деймон жадно целовал ее грудь, прикусывая соски, и Сатана стонала, прогибаясь ему навстречу. Одной рукой он гладил ее живот, спускаясь все ниже, пока пальцы не раздвинули скользкую плоть, погружаясь во влажное тепло. Деймон вставил сразу три пальца, ловя полувздох-полустон Сатаны губами. Он трахал ее рукой, пока она извивалась по кровати, мня пальцами покрывало. Потом он убрал пальцы, и Сатана разочаровано зашипела, невольно дернувшись следом за его рукой, но Хеллштром, ухмыльнувшись, нагнулся и провел языком между ее ног. Сатана довольно заурчала, шире разводя колени, и Деймон протолкнул язык глубже, лаская клитор. Вскоре она вновь начала извиваться, не то пытаясь уйти от дразнящих прикосновений, не то стремясь им навстречу, пока обессиленно не упала на подушки.  
Деймон подтянулся и лег рядом. Он не чувствовал возбуждения и был немного зол на Сатану за то, что он вот так воспользовалась своей силой. Они делали это раньше, но сегодня у Хеллштрома действительно не было никакого желания ублажать сестру, и то, что она вот так вот воспользовалась своим наследием суккуба, было мерзко с ее стороны.  
— Ты был потрясающим, — шепнула ему на ухо Сатана. Одной рукой она расстегнула пуговицу на его брюках и потянула вниз молнию. Потом ее пальцы скользнули ему в штаны, сжав член.  
— Сатана, отвали, шестой час, я хочу спать, — буркнул Деймон, перехватывая сестру за запястье. Та облизала губы, сильнее сжав пальцы.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, Деймон, — свободной рукой Сатана потянула его штаны вниз.  
Спорить с суккубом во время секса — занятие абсолютно бесполезное, Хеллштром много раз убеждался в этом. Когда Сатана стянула с него штаны, водя кончиками пальцев по твердеющему члену, он просто закрыл глаза и стал думать про ебучих овечек, прыгающих через забор. Первая пошла. Вторая. Вот так. Правильные овцы, кучеряво белые, прыгали через дебильный забор посреди зеленого поля, пока сестра отсасывала ему, просунув себе одну руку себе между ног.  
Он кончил ей на грудь. Сатана провела рукой по ней, собирая сперму, а потом облизала ладонь, жмурясь от восторга, и это было так непристойно, что Деймон поморщился. Некоторые манеры Сатаны были дикими даже для него.

IV

Под утро разразилась гроза. Небо было бело-сиреневым от вспышек молний, а от грома за окном истерично орали машины, мешая спать. Дождь барабанил в окно так, как будто хотел выбить стекло.  
Деймону было насрать на гром и молнии; он слишком часто бывал в аду, и обращать внимание на такие детали было верхом идиотизма. Но машины бесили его преизрядно, и он так и не смог толком заснуть, то просыпаясь, то вновь проваливаясь в полудрему.  
Когда сквозь давно немытые окна в комнату стал проникать утренний свет, спрятаться от которого было невозможно, потому что после очередного разговора с Пэтси по телефону Деймон в приступе злости спалил шторы в спальне, которые выбирала еще она, Хеллштром вылез из-под одеяла и потянулся.  
Утро было мутным, мерзким, и вообще — утро отнюдь не являлось любимым временем суток Деймона. Сатана все еще сладко спала, раскинувшись под простыней, слишком горячая, чтобы спать под нормальным одеялом. Деймон поморщился: даже во сне сестрица умудрялась выставлять напоказ свое тело. Тонкая ткань красноречиво обрисовывала контуры ее тела, практически обнажая грудь.  
Ну и потом… уж лучше бы Деймон ебал суккубскую сущность Сатаны в переносном смысле, чем в прямом. Его бесило, когда она использовала его для удовлетворения своего голода. После такого он всегда чувствовал себя половой тряпкой, которой убирали особняк Старка после какой-нибудь вечеринки.  
Сатана завозилась и приподнялась на локте. Простыня окончательно сползла вниз, и Деймон только закатил глаза.  
— Доброе утро, — промурлыкала Сатана. — Так о чем ты там поговорить хотел, братец? — как ни в чем не бывало спросила она. — И почему в твоей убогой лачуге живет доктор Стрендж?  
— Бля, очень вовремя, конечно, — проворчал Хеллштром, но все-таки пояснил: — Тело Стренджа захватывает Дормамму. Пока Стефан его контролирует, но не уверен, что его надолго хватит.  
Сатана рассмеялась и внезапно захлопала в ладоши.  
— Браво, братец, браво!  
— Ебать, — пробурчал Деймон. — Ты не можешь выражаться понятнее?  
— Это я не к тому... О, доброе утро, доктор! — она радостно отсалютовала Стренджу, неловко замершему в дверях.  
Деймон грязно выругался. Подумал и выругался еще раз. Происходящее напоминало ему театр абсурда: мало того, что самый интеллигентный в его представлении человек живет в помойке, в смысле, квартире, так еще ко всему прочему этот человек застукал его голым практически в одной постели с его же сестрой, которая ночью издавала недвусмысленные звуки достаточно громко, чтобы все желающие ее услышали. Охуеть просто можно от счастья.  
— Прошу прощения…  
Стрендж попытался выйти. Деймон, ругнувшись в третий раз, спешно накинул халат и выскочил за ним, крикнув на ходу Сатане, чтобы она одевалась, на что та разразилась очередным приступом хохота.  
Почему было так важно оправдаться перед Стренджем, Деймон не понимал, но это желание было достаточно настойчивым, чтобы на него нельзя было банально забить. Ну и потом, Хеллштром привык потакать своим желаниям, это было одной из мерзких черт характера, доставшихся ему от папочки.  
Стрендж сидел на кухне, положив руки на стол и сцепив пальцы в замок.  
— Ты не должен оправдываться, Деймон, — в его светлых серых глазах не было упрека, но почему-то Хеллштром все равно чувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Она суккуб, — вздохнул он, садясь напротив. Побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, подумал. — Не мне объяснять тебе, кто это такие… Со мной ей лучше всего. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал отказать суккубу, Стефан? — Деймон коротко рассмеялся.  
— И даже успешно, — последовал внезапный ответ. Стрендж чуть улыбнулся при виде ошалевших глаз Хеллштрома.  
— Шикарно, — влезла Сатана. Она была в одной из рубашек Деймона и своих джинсах. Свои туфли на безумных шпильках Сатана держала в левой руке. — Я поняла твою проблему, братец, — она кивнула Хеллштрому, и тот подумал, что ее улыбка ему не нравится. Она была слишком довольной. Как будто сестра задумала очередную гадость. — Позвоню на днях, наверное. Чао, мальчики, — она махнула рукой, послала воздушный поцелуй и скрылась в коридоре. Хлопнула входная дверь, и наступила тишина.  
— Ебаный нахуй, — кисло заметил Деймон. — Очень помогла, конечно. Ладно, может, расскажешь эту свою историю с суккубом? — вяло поинтересовался он, не зная, о чем еще можно поговорить.  
Но неожиданно Стрендж кивнул и начал рассказ:  
— Жил-был однажды студент-медик. Он искренне хотел помогать людям, но в итоге его испортил его же талант. Он стал тщеславным, самодовольным, мерил все деньгами и занимался пластической хирургией, потому что это было прибыльно, потому что ему нравилось купаться в той роскоши, которую ему приносили светские львицы, решившие подправить свою внешность.  
— Эээй! — прервал его Деймон. Ему почудилась в своем тоне легкая обида, и его пробрала дикая злость на самого себя. — Какое это имеет отношение к суккубам?  
— Я был этим студентом, — вздохнул Стефан. Хеллштром удивленно прищурился. — Представь себе Тони Старка, такого, каким он был раньше, но не изобретателя, а врача. Я был таким.  
— Да ну, — неверяще фыркнул Деймон. — По-моему, ты уже родился таким правильным и занудным.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Стефан. — Это пришло позднее. Я попал в аварию, чудом выжил… У меня было много переломов, но главное — руки и пальцы. Мне сказали, что я никогда больше не смогу оперировать, и моя гордыня не смогла смириться с этим. Я же был гением, всеми признан, меня обожали, но после этого все «друзья» начали отворачиваться один за другим. Обида и безумная надежда ослепили меня, и в поисках исцеления я объездил весь мир. Уже будучи разоренным, я встретил монаха, которого знал во времена студенчества… И тогда магия вошла в мою жизнь. Мой учитель научил меня смирению, Деймон, и терпению.  
— Не могу представить тебя в образе Старка, — хмыкнул Хеллштром. — А что там получилось с суккубом?  
— Учитель проверял меня, — улыбнулся воспоминаю Стрендж. — Я должен был преодолеть все земные искушения. Поначалу у меня плохо получалось, потому что я не был привычен к скромному и смиренному образу жизни, но постепенно это пришло ко мне. Я смог отказать ей, правда, после этого я убил ее, потому что разъярённая демонесса — это не самый приятный собеседник.  
— Слушай, — нахмурился вдруг Хеллштром. — Как это у тебя получается? Говорить исключительно порядочными словами.  
Стрендж рассмеялся. Наверное, впервые за все эти дни Деймон видел его таким умиротворенным, как будто смех изгнал из него Дормамму на краткие секунды, вновь вернул к нормальной жизни. Когда смех утих, стало даже как-то обидно.  
— Это вопрос культуры и воспитания, Деймон. А так же личной привычки. Я не люблю употреблядь грубые слова, но тебе они идут, — Стефан чуть улыбнулся. — Меня не смущает твоя речь, если ты это хотел узнать.  
Хеллштром неопределенно фыркнул. Ему совсем не хотелось признавать, что Стрендж прав. Он вообще не особо любил признавать чью-либо правоту.  
Он смотрел на пальцы Стренджа, обхватывающие чашку, и ему казалось, что он видит тонкие полоски шрамов на них. Казалось, что они уходят вверх по руке, скрываясь за манжетой рубашки, и ни к месту проснулось любопытство, хотелось задрать рукав и исследовать. Деймон бесился от того, что его все еще клинит, черт возьми, клинит на Стефана Стренджа, но он был наполовину демоном, и некоторые желания ему было тяжело сдерживать. Гораздо проще было бороться с монстром внутри себя, доставшимся по наследству от папочки, чтоб тому пусто было, ему и ублюдочному Дормамму, который решил поставить эксперимент на людях.  
Хеллштром сделал глубокий вдох, загоняя неожиданно проснувшуюся похотливую часть себя куда-нибудь подальше. Еще недавно на нем пировала суккуб, а теперь вот это. Охуенно просто.  
— Деймон? — позвал Стрендж.  
Хеллштром дернулся, поднял голову, и когда их взгляды встретились, его словно кипятком ошпарило. Глаза Стефана были абсолютно спокойными. И такими понимающими. Деймон ненавидел всех этих фальшивых насквозь понимальщиков, которых из себя изображали всякие там психологи, психотерапевты и прочая шваль. Но Стефан и правда смотрел так, как будто понимал, что с ним творится, и это этого было неожиданно дерьмово.  
Сатана, щелкнуло в мозгу. Чертова сестрица как-то на него повлияла своими гребаными феромонами. Но это не убирало проблему, потому что исправлять она ничего, разумеется, не будет.  
— Да? — выдавил, наконец, Деймон.  
— Что-то не так?  
Все не так, мысленно прорычал Хеллштром. Испытывать сексуальное влечение к Стефану Стренджу шло отдельно от его списка «Что Деймон Хеллштром может вынести без вреда для психики». Спасибо, однажды он уже встретил девушку, женился, потом ее убили, а теперь она на Аляске, знать его не желает, а он по поводу и без её вспоминает.  
— Все окей, — кисло улыбнулся он. — Пойду еще валяюсь, что ли, ты не против?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он поднялся со стула, ушел в свою комнату и упал на кровать. Деймону очень хотелось отключиться, но перед глазами начали мелькать образы; осознание желаемого превратило его в повернутого на сексе прыщавого подростка четырнадцати лет, который краснеет и не решается дотронуться со своего хуя в первый раз. Хеллштром сжал зубы и пообещал себе, что дрочить он не будет. Если станет совсем плохо, то можно пойти и снять какую-нибудь цыпочку в клубе, оттрахать ее в каком-нибудь паршивом мотельчике, и…  
Не хотел Деймон никаких цыпочек. Ебанутая Сатана заставила его хотеть Стефана Стренджа, потому что что-то такое ей там показалось. Чтоб ей пусто было. Мысль же о том, что это его собственные чувства, Деймон даже не рассматривал; это было настолько абсурдно, что не могло прийти ему в голову.

V

Из гостиной доносился джаз, когда Хеллштром проснулся, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность, некоторое время лежал на кровати, пытаясь осознать себя в этом мире. Наверное, Стрендж включил телевизор и попал на какое-нибудь старье. В Новом Орлеане постоянно крутят что-то такое.  
Перевернувшись на бок, Деймон зевнул и посмотрел на часы. Четыре часа, время обеда. В голову закралась безумная идея вытащить Стренджа в какую-нибудь забегаловку, из тех, что в огромном количестве можно найти в любом городе США. Ну, такие, где разливают кофе из кофейника всем желающим, подают блинчики с джемом и какой-нибудь малоудобоваримый комплексный обед, который сделал Америку нацией жирных людей. Там обычно еще красные диванчики из кожзама, дурацкие фотографии на стенах, и в час-два дня все помещение забито работниками близлежащих офисов, а по выходным — школьниками, которые с крайне важным видом о чем-то шепчутся или ржут. Стрендж в типичной американской забегаловке выглядел бы как Тор, танцующий балет, решил Хеллштром.  
Стефан сидел перед телевизором в позе лотоса. Или как там это называется, в восточных мудростях Деймон был несильно сведущ. Над его верхней губой блестели бисеринки пота, а вместо положенной безмятежности во время медитации Стрендж хмурился, и постепенно его лицо искажала гримаса боли.  
Хеллштром резко встряхнул его за плечо, не думая, что в следующий миг в него вцепится психованный мудак, чья сила равна старым богам. Ему просто хотелось разбить это страдание, запечатленное в лице Стренджа.  
— Я ненавижу его, — тихо прошептал Стефан, не открывая глаз. Его лицо постепенно разглаживалось, стирая следы недавних эмоций.  
— Мало кто любит Дормамму, чувак, — меланхолично заметил Деймон, падая рядом на диван.  
Собственный порыв казался ему теперь сахарным и сопливым. Крыша ку-ку, — мрачно решил Хеллштром.  
— Я думал о том, что, может, мне на время удалиться в… — начал было Стрендж.  
Деймон ощутил внезапный прилив злости такой силы, что его волосы вспыхнули, как спичка, которой чирикают о коробок. Родное тепло окутало его с головой. После того, что было с Син, Деймону порой казалось, что огонь оставил его. Что он перегорел, и теперь дотлевают угли.  
— Ни хера подобного, — отрезал Хеллштром. — Ты будешь сидеть у меня. Если ублюдок прорвется, рядом должен быть хоть кто-то, кто сможет его сдержать. Этот твой Вонг не сможет. Я смогу.  
Он старался говорить только по делу, только аргументированную точку зрения, но в голове истерично металось девчачье «Я не хочу, чтобы ты куда-то от меня уезжал». Сатана, блядь. Деймону хотелось дать самому себя по роже.  
— Позволь себе немного побыть не самым крутым магом, а человеком, перенесшим тяжелую травму. Ты загнешься в этих своих ебаных сугробах среди пингвинов, Стефан! Но это не спасет никого, потому что Дормамму поднимет твой закоченелый труп и утопит мир в крови, а потом спалит то, что останется.  
— Деймон…  
Стрендж запрокинул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Это было как утром на кухне. Хеллштром почувствовал, что у него едет крыша. Что он в конце ебнулся, наверное, потому что это выглядело, ну, как намек? Разум вышел и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— Я плохой парень, ты хороший, — прошептал Деймон, поддаваясь вперед и сжимая рукой плечо Стренджа.  
Хеллштром наклонился и навис над ним, его глаза с вертикальными сейчас зрачками казались черными провалами, а дыхание, казалось, обжигало. Стефану показалось, что он тонет в них, внезапно закружилась голова, как от нехватки кислорода.  
— Это классика жанра, доктор.  
От Деймона пахло пеплом и серой. Эти запахи стереотипно приписывают аду; Стрендж был в аду, прекрасно знал, что это не так, но сейчас он вообще не думал об этом, не получалось. Зато прекрасно получалось думать о том, что Деймон опасно близко, что он облизывает свои тонкие губы, и они становятся ярко-красными, что его рыжие волосы картинно падают на лоб, что... Стефан зажмурился и пропустил тот момент, когда Хеллштром его поцеловал.  
Поза была идиотской, неудобной, но сам факт того, что он, Деймон Хеллштром, сидит в своей засранной квартире и целуется с хорошим добрым доктором Стренджем, пьянил, как чистый спирт.  
Сперва Стефан просто позволял себя целовать, а когда Деймон сполз к нему на пол, рванув к себе за рубашку, начал отвечать.  
Сатана, вновь решил Хеллштром, распылила свою чертовую волшебную феромоновую дрянь на них обоих. Здорово упрощает дело. Боженька, благослови сестер, которые хоть и стервы, но полезные. Когда все феромоны схлынут, между ними останется только некоторая неловкость, которая легко преодолевается чудовищной вежливостью одного и беспардонной наглостью другого. Зато останется куча приятных воспоминаний об охуенном сексе, который у них будет.  
— Что это, блядь, было? — выдохнул Деймон, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Он не мог не спросить.  
— Это называется поцелуй, — по губам — нет-нет-нет, не смотреть на рот! не думать о том, что с ним можно делать! — Стренджа скользнула легкая улыбка.  
— Я знаю, — зажрал Хеллштром.  
Одной рукой он все еще сжимал рубашку Стренджа. Безумно хотелось содрать ее с него и дотронуться до кожи. Грудь все еще была перебинтована, потому что магия плохо помогала, но грудь — это же еще не все. Еще есть плечи, живот, ноги. Член. Деймон широко ухмыльнулся и облизал губы. Ему самому уже было некомфортно в джинсах, которые он натянул на голое тело, хотелось расстегнуть ширинку и запустить туда руки, подрочить, глядя в эти чертовы понимающие глаза. Понимаете, да, доктор? Вы понимаете, что у меня на вас стоит?  
— Деймон, — пробормотал Стрендж. — Нам надо поговорить.  
— Нахуй, — шепнул Хеллштром.  
Вжикнув молнией, Деймон запустил свободную руку в трусы Стренджу. Было чертовски неудобно, тесно, ничего толком сделать не получалось, он просто сжимал член Стефана, чувствуя, как он увеличивается в его пальцах.  
— Блядь, — Деймон прикусил губу. Попробовал двинуть рукой, снова прошипел ругательство, убрал руки и хриплым голосом велел: — Раздевайся. Пожалуйста. Блядь, я даже говорю гребаное волшебное слово, Стефан, сними свои штаны, или я порву их нахуй.  
Он сам толкнул его спиной на пол, и Стрендж послушно опустился, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Деймон сам стянул с него штаны вместе с трусами, а потом сел на его ноги и вновь взялся за член.  
— Ты когда-нибудь спал с мужиком? — решил уточнить Хеллштром на всякий случай.  
— Очень давно, — выдохнул Стефан. — В другой жизни. Он был моим лучшим другом.  
Деймон кивнул, а потом начал дрочить Стренджу. Ему быстро надоело, собственный член отвлекал и требовал внимания, сосредоточиться не получалось, и ритм выходил рваный. Он отстранился, стащил с себя джинсы, вновь уселся на бедра Стефана и с довольным стоном сжал себя. Подтянулся вперед, вжимаясь членом в член.  
— Стефан, твою ж мать, сделай же что-нибудь!  
— Сядь на диван, — мягко произнес Стрендж.  
Деймон послушно переместился, пружины взвизгнули, словно протестуя. Ладони Стефана легли ему на бедра, развели колени в стороны, а потом некоторое время Хеллштром в искреннем недоумении смотрел на черную макушку, слушал легкое чмокание, пока его сознание пыталось осмыслить тот знаменательный факт, что Стефан Стрендж ему отсасывает. Почему-то Деймону казалось, что, ну, это будет наоборот?  
Тело велело заткнуться и наслаждаться моментом. С довольным стоном Хеллштром зарылся пальцами в волосы Стефана, вталкиваясь в его рот глубже. Там было восхитительно тесно, влажное тепло обволакивало и манило зайти дальше. Это не было похоже на то, когда женщины отсасывали ему. Даже на те пару раз, когда это были мужчины.  
Когда Стрендж отстранился, тяжело дыша, и поднял на Деймона потемневшие глаза, тот сглотнул, взял свой член в руку и парой резкий движений довел себя до разрядки. Сперма брызнула на лицо Стефану, мутные белые капли усеяли плечи. Внутри все бесновалось от неудовлетворения, хотелось большего, но говорить было лень, шевелиться тоже.  
За окном проехала машина, из нее орала музыка, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. Это внезапное вторжение цивилизации словно сломало что-то. Стрендж поднялся на ноги и ушел в ванную. Раздался шум воды, хлопнула дверь, но он не вернулся. Деймон нахмурился. Встал, брезгливо поморщился, обтерся висевшей на спинке дивана простыней.  
Стефан нашелся в его собственной кровати. Он лежал ничком, спрятав лицо в подушку.  
— Прости меня, — голос был приглушен из-за того, что он почти не поднимал лица от постели.  
Еб твою мать. Подумав, Хеллштром повторил это вслух.  
— Стефан, не будь тупым мудаком. Тебе не за что извиняться. Хэй, а ну посмотри на меня! — заорал Деймон.  
Его бесила страдальческая поза Стренджа. Тот перевернулся, и Деймон невольно сглотнул. Все еще возбужденный, большой темный член Стренджа резко выделялся на фоне его белого живота. Рот наполнился слюной, неутоленное желание толкнуло к кровати. Мыслей про Сатану больше не было; только он и его собственное вожделение. Деймон хотел этого человека на своей кровати, такого, каким он был: слишком худого, в бинтах, с сединой на висках, с психованным демоном в голове, который угрожает разнести весь мир. Если бы ему сейчас сказали, что это не его собственные желания, Деймон послал бы этого человека нахуй, а потом спалил к чертям.  
— Я хочу тебя, Стефан. Решай свои высокоморальные проблемы потом, окей?  
Он подошел к постели и оперся на нее коленом.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот. Я хочу, чтобы ты, блядь, трахнул меня, потому что у меня последнюю неделю едет крыша.  
Деймон, наконец, забрался на кровать и устроился между ног Стренджа. Тот лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза и отвернув голову. Появлялось ощущение, что ему все равно, что происходит. Похуй. Хеллштром наклонился, лизнул головку члена, провел языком по всей длине. Он эгоистично игнорировал все кроме своих потребностей. Держать этот конкретный член во рту, чувствовать его в себе, слизывать капли смазки с головки.  
Он удовлетворял скорее самого себя, чем Стренджа, потому что все то время, пока Деймон отсасывал и дрочил ему, Стефан пролежал абсолютно безучастно. Но это только подстегивало Деймона, он сжимал себя одной рукой, не двигал ею, просто держал свой член в руке. Стрендж кончал долго, он хотел отстраниться, но Деймон не дал; зажав губами головку, он проглотил все, а потом вытянулся рядом и отрубился на плече у Стефана.

Утро было не мутное, как вчера, а вполне себе жизнерадостное. Солнце заливало комнату омерзительно ярким светом, и Деймон с недовольным ворчанием зарылся лицом в подушку.  
Но гармония мира была нарушена. Что-то было не так.  
Он помнил, что засыпал рядом со Стефаном, который оказался тем еще ублюдком, на самом деле, великие, они все такие. У них всегда проблемы с личным, потому что есть же мир. Он большой, серьезный, зачем углублядься в тонкости. Но рядом с ним было спокойно, Стефан, наверное, вырабатывал вокруг себя зону умиротворения.  
Первый колокольчик звякнул, когда оказалось, что Стренджа рядом нет. Окей, сказал сам себе Деймон. Он просто захотел пописать и пошел в туалет. Но не было слышно никаких звуков; шум воды, шаги, ничего. В квартире была та самая тишина, которую Хеллштром глушил постоянным бормотанием телевизора. Которое стало ненужно, когда в его доме завелся Стефан Стрендж.  
Соседняя подушка пахла хвоей. Деймон перекатился и на мгновение прижался к ней носом, чувствуя себя сопливой школьницей, втрескавшейся в самого популярного парня в школе.  
Второй колокольчик звякнул, когда в квартире Стренджа не оказалось. Хеллштром охарактеризовал это емким «Охуеть!». Он вообще любил это слово; сказанное с нужной интонацией, оно могло выразить почти любое чувство, которое он испытывал в тот или иной момент времени.  
Нет, ну можно было конечно предположить, что Стефан пошел в магазин. Что он пошел погулять. Но черта с два он отправился совершать все эти банальные простые поступки в районе пары кварталов, где его можно легко найти и поорать.  
Деймон был уверен, что Стрендж стянул последние силы и телепортировался в снега медитировать. Идиот. Чертов недоумок. Первым порывом Хеллштрома было найти и выпороть, вторым — найти, закутать в одежки и выпороть, а третьим — найти, закутать в одежки и трахнуть так, чтобы потом ходить не мог.  
Вчерашний порыв, вызванный сестрой, никуда не делся; наверное, оттого, что нормально переспать у них не получилось. А все потому, что Стрендж — холодный бесчувственный ублюдок. Уж лучше бы Тони Старк, тот хотя бы в постели не теряется.  
Но в любом случае надо было найти и надрать уши. Добраться до чертового Северного Полюса. Или Южного. Блядь, как туда вообще добираются? Как понять, в каком из этих охуенно холодных мест заныкался крайне могущественный маг, который сейчас практически без сил? Если у тебя нет супер-пупер способности к пространственному поиску и телепортации. Поразмыслив немного, он решил вызвать какого-нибудь тупого демона, который вполне справился бы с этим занятием.  
Распинав мусор по углам гостиной, Хеллштром начертил трезубцем прямо на полу пентаграмму, которая вспыхнула алым, едва он закончил. Правда, к его глубокому изумлению, вместо запрошенного демона на пол рухнул подросток в алом драном плаще. Он смотрел по сторонам глазами с крупную монету, открывал и закрывал рот, но ничего не решался говорить.  
— Какого хуя?! — заорал, наконец, Деймон, швыряя трезубец на пол. — Какого, блядь, черта со мной творится вся эта хуйня!  
— Прости эээ сэр? — нерешительно подал голос мальчишка.  
Хеллштром недовольно на него посмотрел. Кажется, он уже когда-то видел его… Когда псих-Осборн захватил власть, точно, его показывали в телевизоре. Один из мелких безмозглых супергероев, с сердечками в глазах и мечтой облагодетельствовать всех в мире.  
— Может быть, я могу вам как-то помочь? — продолжил гнуть свою линию тот. — Вы же Хеллшторм, верно? Я читал о вас.  
— А ты-то кто такой? — хмуро спросил Деймон.  
— Колдун. Эээ… Уильям Каплан. Если честно, то я был… немного занят, когда попал сюда, — мальчишка покраснел так, словно трахался с кем-то. Правда, для этого на нем было слишком много одежды. Хотя кто знает выверты мироздания и этих юных гормонально нестабильных пацанов.  
— Мне нужно найти доктора Стренджа, — неохотно пояснил Хеллштром.  
— О! — Колдун расцвел. — Это я могу! Подождите, пожалуйста, сейчас.  
Он зажмурился, а потом начал что-то быстро-быстро бормотать, указывая пальцем на Деймона. Прислушавшись, тот разобрал «…яхочучтобыхеллштромоказалсярядомсдокторомстренджем…». Парень повторял это, как мантру, и когда Хеллштром хотел прервать его, чтобы спросить, что за хуйня, привычная и знакомая квартира растаяла, и тело продрал дикий холод.

VI

Стефан Стрендж преодолел все земные искушения, чтобы демоны не могли провести его и вырваться на землю. Он думал, что сможет вынести все, но ошибался. Возможно, потому, что Дормамму, столько лет пытавшийся его уничтожить, сейчас сжимал своими ладонями его сердце и душу. А может, из-за того, что его шепот сладким ядом вливался в уши, путал мысли и давил на сознание, изменяя и извращая его.  
Стефан боролся; наверное, если бы не сила его духа, мир давно поглотил бы хаос, который Дормамму хотел принести в этот мир. Но он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, каждую минуту. Ему было страшно засыпать, потому что во сне контроль слабел. Во сне они оказывались на равных, потому что бесплодный мир иллюзий был домом для древнего отродья тьмы.  
Почему Хеллшторм, Стефан так и не понял, но рядом с ним Дормамму уползал в угол, злобно воя. Его когти, вцепившиеся в ментальное тело Стефана, разжимались.  
И какое-то время все было хорошо, пока Дормамму не придумал новый план действий.  
Засыпая, Стефан видел во сне Деймона. Хеллштром выглядел как звезда эротических фотосессий. Все эти его вечно низко спущенные кожаные штаны, красивое худощавое тело, словно любовно вылепленное скульптором, рыжие волосы, по котором любило бегать пламя, и бесконечный поток низкой лексики, когда неземное явление открывало рот. Впрочем, тогда он начинал походить на тот тип моделей, про которых говорят «героиновая красота». Наверное, байкерши были бы от него без ума. Или девочки-хипстеры. Но если разложить Хеллшторма на мехах и сфотографировать, все журналы точно передрались бы за право напечатать эти снимки.  
Стрендж не был байкершой. И даже байкером. И уж тем более он не был девочкой-хипстером, но было что-то такое в Деймоне, от чего его… ну, клинило. Он не должен был о нем думать, но не мог не, потому что сын Сатаны — это как в Библии, он совращает и не замечает этого. Сперва Стрендж говорил себе, что это все Дормамму, он так пытается сбить его концентрацию, занять его тело еще больше. Позже он уже осознал, что рядом с Деймоном спокойно; его вечно бушующая сила глушила все на несколько десятков метров вокруг себя, и угнетающего присутствия Дормамму Стрендж не замечал, и потом понял, что просто не хочет уходить никуда. Стало немного страшно, а бояться за себя он разучился уже очень давно. Даже в нынешней ситуации его больше пугало то, какой вред он может причинить, получи Дормамму над ним власть, а не то, что он потеряет себя.  
Ночь, когда в квартире Деймона внезапно появилась Сатана… Эта ночь была странной. Когда они сидели на кухне и пили чай, Стефану казалось, что все можно наладить. Вытравить из себя эту дикую зависимость. Но потом пришла Сатана, и в ее шальных глазах Стрендж увидел ответ. Ничего нельзя было исправить.  
Он думал, что пролежит без сна всю ночь, вслушиваясь в звуки, доносящиеся из спальни, но заснул, едва голова коснулась подушки. Когда Стефан проснулся, было свежо. Выглянув в окно, он увидел лужи. В воздухе пахло свежестью и водой, наверное, была гроза. Было приятно смотреть, как маленькие дети с радостным визгом прыгают через лужи, падают в них и смеются. В них было что-то очень правильное.  
Сатана… она знала все о человеческих желаниях. Одновременно Стрендж был ей и благодарен, и испытывал отвращение к ее поступку. Когда Деймон потянулся к нему, Стефан не нашел в себе сил отказать. Дормамму внутри выл от восторга. Наверное, так чувствовали себя люди, на которых паразитирует Веном, подумал Стрендж. Он чувствовал животную похоть внутри себя; она не принадлежала ему, но толкала навстречу Хеллштрому. Часть его на самом деле хотела этого — пылающие прикосновения перебивали ощущение мерзостной гнили, которое появилось, когда Дормамму вошел в его тело. Стефан позволил Хеллштрому делать с собой все, что ему заблагорассудится, и когда тот насытился и заснул рядом, грея своим теплом, Стрендж позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться. Он скользнул в мир снов, и там его ждал Дормамму, в его глазах горел голодный огонь, он тянулся своими пылающими руками к Стефану, его желание обладать наполняло сознание.  
Проснувшись, Стрендж долго лежал, глядя в рассеивающуюся темноту перед глазами. Электронные часы показывали четыре утра; он проспал около шести часов, а такое ощущение, что прошло не больше пяти минут.  
Рядом лежало горячее тело, и хотелось провести так весь день. Было неожиданно очень уютно, в глубине сознания начинали беспокойно шевелиться воспоминания о том, что происходило много лет назад, когда еще не было никакой мистики, был просто доктор Стрендж, который брал от жизни все, что хотел. Он часто засыпал с разными красотками, которые хотели сделать себя еще более кукольными, и долгие томные утренние часы, когда можно было просто валяться в кровати, изредка лениво сплетаясь в объятиях, и наслаждаться покоем.  
Деймон был земным искушением. Если бы Стефана к нему толкали только извращенные желания Дормамму, он бы справился с этим. Но его самого влекло к нему, и Дорамму просто нашел лазейку, и теперь его довольство распирало Стренджа изнутри.  
Он тихо встал, оделся и, кинув печальный взгляд на кровать, где, скинув одеяло, спал Деймон, телепортировался туда, где никто не мог до него добраться; место, отрезанное от мира снегами и ледяными ветрами, единственное, где Стефан мог действительно побыть один. Он погрузился в медитацию, искренне надеясь, что Деймон не найдет его здесь.

VII

Когда снег вокруг взметнулся к небу стеной пара, Стрендж дернулся, чуть было не нарушив концентрацию. Хеллштром стоял, опираясь на трезубец, тяжело дышал и смотрел на него со всепоглощающей яростью. Казалось, снег таял от его взгляда. Деймон не пересекал сияющую черту, которая отделяла Стефана от мира, но это была лишь временная отсрочка.  
— Познакомился с забавным мальчиком, — прошипел он. — Подкинул сюда, правда, мило с его стороны?  
— Деймон, я пытаюсь…  
— Я говорил тебе, что, блядь, не надо этого делать! — заорал Хеллштром. — Какого хрена ты сюда поперся?!  
Он был безумно рад, что мальчишка не промахнулся и доставил его аккурат к месту уединения Стренджа. И одновременно дико зол, что тот ведет себя не так, как должен. Как он должен себя вести, Деймон не понимал, но смутная обида, грызшая сознание, мешала, хотелось от нее избавиться, выплеснуть эмоции.  
— Стефан, как ты не понимаешь…  
— Это ты не понимаешь, — не открывая глаз, спокойно произнес Стрендж. — Дормамму хочет воспользоваться тобой, чтобы захватить меня.  
— Что за бред, — Деймон расхохотался. — Все наоборот.  
— Он вытаскивает мои желания наружу и выворачивает их наизнанку, Деймон. Мне надо привести себя в порядок. Рядом с тобой я не могу этого сделать.  
Хеллштрому показалось, что его ударили под дых. Он смотрел в безмятежное лицо Стефана, на его руки, сложенные в каком-нибудь жесте Шамбралалы, означающем гармонию и какую-нибудь такую хрень, и ему казалось, что с миром что-то не так. Что ебнутый дедуля захватил не только Стренджа, но и его. Или его захватила какая-нибудь другая неведомая хуйня. Но она определенно влияла на мозги. Крыша ехала, и дело было не только в Сатане. Деймон вообще не вспомнил сейчас про нее.  
Перешагнув через сияющую ровным сиреневым цветом черту, Деймон подошел к Стренжу, рванул к себе за ворот рубашки и поцеловал. Ему было плевать на медитации, злобных демонов, грозящих уничтожить мир, на то, что Стефан может быть против (хотя какое против, он только что прямым текстом сказал, что хочет его). Снег вокруг таял, вода испарялась, окутывая их влажным белесым туманом, под ногами хлюпало. Это бесило Деймона, и по земле пронеслась волна огня, выжигая вокруг ровный круг.  
Было неудобно. Стефан все еще был бесчувственным ублюдком, который никак не реагировал и вообще — висел в воздухе в этой дурацкой позе лотоса или как там ее. Но потом его губы дрогнули, отвечая на поцелуй, он попробовал нормально встать, но Хеллшторм с коротким рыком толкнул его на землю.  
— Снимай свой чертов плащ, — потребовал он. — Стефан.  
Ему было похуй, что это гребаный Северный Полюс. Или Южный. Неважно, все равно вокруг не было даже пингвинов или медведей, а неистовое желание жгло изнутри. Наверное, было очень холодно, но Деймон не замечал этого. Может быть, Стренджу было холодно, это было неважно. Скоро будет горячо, ухмыльнулся про себя Хеллштром.  
Хотелось выебать Стренджа, без сантиментов, соплей и прочей хуеты. Именно это Деймон и сделал, разложив Стефана на его же плаще. Вбиваясь в худое тело, он не думал ни о чем; животная страсть вымывала из него злость, с каждым толчком становилось легче. Кажется, Стрендж что-то стонал. Наверное, ему было больно, но Деймону было плевать. Вокруг них полыхало пламя, раскаляя воздух, превращая эту Богом забытую глушь в Арктике в маленький филиал ада. Кончив, Хеллштром вытянулся рядом со Стефаном на плаще.  
— Если ты скажешь сейчас «спасибо», я дам тебе в морду, — лениво протянул он.  
Вместо ответа Стрендж потянулся и поцеловал его.  
— Пошли домой.

Они пытались поговорить много раз. Но каждый раз заканчивался абсолютно одинаково: Деймон, который ненавидел все эти душещипательные сцены, выяснения отношений, прочую муру, начинал психовать, и в итоге они занимались сексом. Нет, Хеллштром не был против. Секс нравился ему гораздо больше разговоров, но было что-то неловкое во всем этом.  
Иногда он видел темное пламя в глазах Стренджа, это был отсвет Дормамму изнутри, и в такие моменты он уходил в другую комнату, запирался в спальне, вообще убирался из дома, — все угодно, лишь бы не попасть в лапы этого извращенного древнего божка. Сама мысль о том, что Стефан будет спать с ним не по своей воле, а повинуясь похоти старого козла, вызывала омерзение. Деймон не был брезгливым человеком, но подобное развитие событий его совершенно не устраивало.  
Разговоров о серьезном не получалось, зато отлично выходила пустая болтовня. Стефан очень интересно говорил о своей жизни, о том, как был Верховным Магом. Он больше никогда не возвращался к тому, что было до прихода в его жизнь мистических искусств. Он рассказывал ему о своей жене, которая была племянницей Дормамму.  
— Ты не жалеешь? — спросил как-то Хеллштром.  
— Мне не о чем жалеть. Это был мой выбор. Есть момент, когда ты должен поступить правильно, но это не всегда благо, Деймон. У тебя самого была возлюбленная, и где она теперь?  
— На долбаной Аляске, — фыркнул тот в ответ. — Или укатила в Африку спасать детишек. Не знаю. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Главное, что с ней все в порядке. И она больше не ебет мне мозг.  
Обсуждать Пэтси ему не хотелось совсем. Затаенная нежность к ней все еще теплилась где-то в глубине души, но Деймон не позволял ей пробиться куда-то дальше. Нельзя жить прошлым, Стефан был прав: однажды приходится делать верный выбор. Его оказался благом для Пэтси, хоть она этого и не поняла тогда, и ее злость к нему перешла в бесконечное бегство в попытках обрести что-то новое.  
А когда Деймон упомянул имя мальчишки, который помог ему добраться до Стренджа, тот улыбнулся и пояснил:  
— Он сын Алой Ведьмы.  
— Той психованной сучки? Да ты шутишь! — удивленно уставился на него Хеллштром. — Ебать, внучок Магнето и сын Ванды Максимовой, это же бомба замедленного действия!  
Стрендж только рассмеялся.  
— Он талантливый маг, хоть и молодой. Я хочу обучить его, чтобы если что, он смог стать новым Верховным Магом. Он сможет. Кстати, у него есть светловолосый близнец, и он очень быстро бегает.  
— Прости, но может этот твой Билли на самом деле девочка? Магнето клонировал их на всякий случай там. А мы просто не в курсе, — ухмыльнулся Деймон. — Кстати, если ты попробуешь с этой Вильгельминой сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме обучения, я сожгу ее на костре за ведьмовство, — дыхание Хеллштрома опаляло губы.  
Все шло к тому же, что и всегда, потому что одна рука Деймона уже была в штанах Стренджа. В чем-то, однажды подумал Деймон, это было похоже на манию, потому что ну не могла хуйня, которой его опылила Сатана, действовать так долго. Может, это был Дормамму, тот, кто постоянно добавлял огня в их отношения. Может, он паразитировал на тестостероне. Может, он был просто гребаным вуайеристом и дрочил в сознании Стренджа на картинку, которую видел через его глаза. Это было неважно.  
Однажды Стефан спросил, когда можно будет попробовать провести изгнание Дормамму из его тела. Если изгнать Дормамму, то у Стефана больше не будет причин находиться рядом с ним. Деймон уже интересовался, еще в самом начале, почему тот просто не пойдет к себе зализывать раны; Стрендж тогда посмотрел на него с укоризной:  
— Я не могу пойти в Святая Святых. Там находится проход в Темное измерение, Дормамму ничего не стоит разрушить его, и тогда ад и Земля сольются в хаосе. Мир погибнет, ты не хуже меня знаешь, как алчут демоны людей.  
Хеллшторм тогда кивнул, осознав свою ошибку, а сейчас смотрел на астральное тело Стренджа и видел темную пульсацию силы вокруг его ауры. Дормамму обвивал его, словно плотная струя дыма, он вливался в Стренджа, разрывая нежный сияющий свет, которым была его сила.  
— Жаль, ты не знаешь, сколько именно дней Дум готовил тебя к ритуалу. Тогда было бы проще. Но еще рано. Твоя рана только-только стала заживать, — он прикоснулся рукой к груди, туда, где под тканью еще недавно были скрыты бинты.  
Сейчас их уже не было, остался только большой неровный шрам. Сам Стефан сказал, что он не пройдет никогда. Равнодушно добавил, что не шрамы делают человека. Глядя на его испещренные тонкими белыми полосками пальцы и руки, Деймон не знал, что сказать. Но это алое пятно нервировало его, ему казалось, что от неосторожного движения едва затянувшаяся плоть может разойтись.  
— Запах твоей крови не отпустит его, Стефан. Она будет притягивать его обратно, потому что он уже попробовал ее.  
— Ладно, — невозмутимо кивнул Стрендж. — Просто я... — он немного помолчал. — Боюсь, что он проникает в меня слишком глубоко.  
— Потерпи еще немного, — выдохнул Деймон.  
Он чувствовал странно желание обнять Стефана, обнять и держать в руках, словно маленького. Как мама держала его, когда ему снились кошмары в детстве, в них к нему приходили стаи демонов и жаждали его крови.

Закон стука в дверь никогда не подводил Хеллштрома. Хорошо, что к нему редко приходил кто-то в гости, но если и заходили, то метко. Например, за последнее время гостей случилось всего двое, но Стрендж поселился у него в доме, а Сатана трахнула, распылила свою волшебную пыльцу феи Динь-Динь и смылась от ответственности.  
Разумеется, херня должна случиться именно тогда, Деймон стонет под Стренджем, который слишком — блядь, слишком! — медленно входит в него и так же мучительно медленно движется назад.  
Разумеется, именно тогда, когда Деймон кончает в руку Стефана и падает на кровать с обалдевшей рожей, дверь в квартиру должна с грохотом вылететь, а на пороге появляется какая-то неведомая ебаная хуйня в развевающемся плаще. Плащ казался странно знакомым, но это скорее потому, что у всех магов Земли есть совершенно дебильная привязанность к красным развевающимся плащам; Дум — единственное исключение из правил. Даже Стрендж носил чертов красный плащ.  
Деймон выскочил в коридор, сжимая трезубец в одной руке. Волосы полыхали, как бензин, к которому поднесли огонь. На собственную наготу ему было пофиг, гораздо больше его бесило то, что его кайф так нагло обломали. Лежит он, понимаешь ли. Отходит от того, что его только что охуенно поимели. И тут внезапно в силу вступает долбаный закон о стуке в дверь.  
— Я тебя помню! — осенило Деймона, когда он рассмотрел толком кретина, который явно мечтал о премии Дарвина. — Ты тот уебок, что вломился мне в дом, когда были все эти разборки с глазом Агамото. Кажется, я предупреждал больше не попадаться мне на глаза, — прошипел он, опасно сужая глаза.  
— Паркер Роббинс, — произнес за спиной Хеллштрома Стефан. — Человек, заключивший сделку с Дормамму.  
— Верни! — истошно заверещал при этих словах Паркер. — Верни мне его! Я знаю, он у тебя!  
Роббинс рванулся вперед, капюшон соскользнул с его головы. Вид у Паркера был как у наркомана, лишенного дозы уже некоторое время. По сути, так оно и было: Дормамму, заполучив в свои руки доктора Стренджа, оставил своего бывшего протеже, не утрудив себя необходимостью уведомить об этом.  
— Фу, это невежливо, — трезубец Хеллштрома опасно прижался к горлу Капюшона. — Ты вламываешься в мой дом, выносишь мою дверь, портишь удовольствие от отличного секса, а потом начинаешь предъявлять претензии.  
— Отпусти его, — раздался холодный женский голос.  
Лениво повернув голову, Деймон увидел фигуристую черноволосую девицу в золотой маске. Она наставила на него пистолет.  
— А то что? — поиграл бровями Хеллшторм. — Выстрелишь в меня, детка? Я весь дрожу от предвкушения!  
— Деймон! — голос Стренджа повысился. — Перестань. Мистер Роббинс, я совсем не хотел лишать вас этого чудовища, хотя вам, определенно, пойдет на пользу разлука с ним. Я бы с радостью вернул его, но, боюсь, Дормамму совсем не спешит покидать мое тело.  
Паркер тихо заскулил, обхватив руками голову. Он выглядел так жалко, что Деймон невольно отвел свой трезубец в сторону. Он чувствовал, как успокаивается пламя, вспыхнувшее в его волосах, а потом ему на плечи опустилась мягкая ткань. Стефан принес ему халат, как мило.  
— Вы же чертов доктор Стрендж, — процедила Мадам Маска. — Сделайте что-нибудь, его нытье меня уже достало!  
— Уитни, — обиженно пробормотал Паркер.  
— Повторяю, — Деймон не видел, но точно знал, что Стефан потер переносицу. — Я был бы очень рад, покинь Дорамму мое тело, но это вне моей власти.  
Хеллштром чуть обернулся, не выпуская из поля зрения Мадам Маску и Капюшона. Стрендж выглядел спокойным и собранным, на нем даже были домашние штаны и свитер. Когда только успел, хмыкнул про себя Деймон.  
— У вас репутация человека, который никогда не лжет, — в голосе Мадам Маски слышалось бесконечное презрение. — Пошли, Паркер, шевели задницей. Мы еще вернемся, — мрачно пообещала она, помогая Капюшону подняться с пола.  
Глядя, как глава могущественного синдиката цепляется за женщину, Деймон скривился. Без поддержки демона Капюшон был пустым местом, но она все равно нянчилась с ним, как с маленьким ребенком, да еще и пушку наставляла. Они убрались: полная достоинства Уитни Фрост с такой прямой спиной, будто проглотила железный прут, и жалкий скрюченный Паркер Роббинс, цепляющийся за ее руку, словно за спасательный круг.  
— Любовь зла, — словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Стефан. — Пойдем спать, это была тяжелая ночь.  
Он сосредоточился, сложил руки и что-то быстро пробормотал. По виску скатилась капля пота, Хеллштром заметил ее, когда притянул к себе Стренджа и прижался к его губам. Скосив глаз на дверной проем, Деймон обнаружил, что все снова на месте, как будто здесь только что не устраивал истерику законченный наркоман, подсевший на демона.  
Несмотря на свои собственные слова, когда они оказались в постели, Стефан сам потянулся к нему, позволяя делать с собой все что угодно. Деймон предпочитал не замечать красные отблески в его глазах, потому что Дорамму не мог быть таким поддатливым, каким был Стрендж в его руках. Он не мог был таким нежным, с ним все превращалось в сумасшедшую попытку утолить ненасытный голод. Когда Стефан языком очертил пентаграмму на груди Хеллштрома, запечатлев поцелуй в ее центре, тот кончил, не дотрагиваясь до своего члена.  
Засыпая, Деймон услышал, как Стрендж все-таки шепчет свое кретинское «спасибо». Выныривать из цепких лап сна, чтобы таки дать ему в морду, было лениво. Не за что было еще говорить спасибо. А может, и вообще не будет нужды в этом.

Утром Деймону показалось, что вчерашний визит Капюшона запустил цепную реакцию активных действий. Телефон мигал, показывая четыре смс-ки и пятнадцать пропущенных звонков от Сатаны. Охуеть как весело, то она пропадает месяцами, а тут за одну ночь столько беспокойства. Сообщения были в общем и целом одинаковы, их суть сводилась к «перезвони немедленно, ленивая задница!». Говорить с сестрой не хотелось смертельно, вообще никого не хотелось впускать в свой маленький уютный мирок, но Деймон все-таки набрал номер, предусмотрительно не поднося телефон слишком близко к уху.  
— Хватит трахаться, как кролик! — Сатана подняла трубку мгновенно, и предусмотрительность оказалась очень кстати. — Убери свою игрушку в штаны, будь взрослым мальчиком и послушай, что я скажу.  
— Знаешь, некоторые люди спят по ночам, — процедил Хеллшторм.  
— Вот именно, что люди, — парировала Сатана. — Ты. Стрендж. Ад. Мефисто. Все просто. Доставляешь своего ненаглядного к доброму дяде, добрый дядя выгоняет злого дядю. Я обо всем договорилась, — выдохнула она в трубку.  
— И все? Так просто? — хмуро уточнил Деймон.  
— Конечно, нет, — он почти видел, как она закатывает глаза. — Тебе перекрыли вход в ад, правда, предусмотрительно? Но сестренка всегда рядом, чтобы помочь. Жди в гости, — пропела Сатана и повесила трубку.  
Настроение, которое еще десять минут назад было радужным, потому что утренний секс настраивает на отличный лад и делает плюс много к охуенности даже самого паршивого утра, резко испортилось.  
Разве что слова Сатаны о том, что ему отрезали доступ к темному измерению… Это объясняло, почему тогда, когда Деймон пытался вызвать демона, в круге оказался тот смешной мальчишка, сын Алой Ведьмы. Сила, уже отданная, не могла пропасть бесследно; она нашла первого подходящего кандидата и кинула его к ногам Хеллштрома.  
В какой-то мере, хмыкнул Деймон, это означало то, что пацаненок — черт. Впрочем, была какая-то темная история с тем, что дети Ванды Максимовой были частями души Мефисто. Деймон старался не лезть во все эти околомутантские и околомстительские разборки, потому что для острых ощущений у него всегда был свой персональный кусок ада. Родной, уютный, такой привычный. Временно недоступный, но за это надо будет выставить Дормамму отдельный счет.  
— Сатана, кажется, решила твою маленькую проблему, — бросил Хеллшторм, едва войдя обратно в спальню.  
Стрендж, заправлявший в этот момент постель, вздрогнул и резко обернулся.  
— Что?  
— Она обещала приехать и объяснить подробности.  
На самом деле ничего не обещала, но наверняка же будет читать занудную лекцию о том, какая она охуенная, и что он по гроб жизни ей должен. Стефан?..  
— Ничего, это просто так… неожиданно.  
Он поправил покрывало и сел. Его руки были сцеплены на коленях. Деймон смотрел на его руки, переплетенные пальцы, и ему хотелось дотронуться до Стефана. Разбить эту задумчивость, прогнать внезапно появившуюся серьезность. Честное слово, быть раздолбаем ему нравилось куда больше, чем со скорбной миной носится по аду, распугивая несерьезную демоническую мелочь.  
Кровать тихо скрипнула, когда Деймон сел рядом, слегка толкнув плечом Стренджа.  
— Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо.  
Хотелось сжать руки Стренджа, прижаться к ним губами, чувствуя такие знакомые теперь шрамы, но, посидев так еще немного, Деймон ушел на кухню, включив по дороге телевизор, чтобы бессмысленная болтовня заполнила пустоту, внезапно появившуюся в доме.  
Они не разговаривали весь день. Деймон бесился, он не понимал, какого хрена творится, отказывал себе в понимании, и когда в ночи заявилась Сатана, босая, держа очередные туфли на шпильках в руке, ему хотелось ее придушить. Все сломалось из-за ее звонка. Из-за того, что он сказал Стефану, что все скоро закончится.  
— Готовы? Я закину вас туда, найдете Мефисто и вуаля! Добрый доктор снова с нами, — с порога провозгласила Сатана. Она сделала шаг в квартиру, кинула оценивающий взгляд на брата. — Ну, не будь таким букой! Тебе понравился мой прощальный подарок, я знаю, — она подошла вплотную, прижалась и, привстав на цыпочки, звонко чмокнула его в щеку.  
— Я бы хотел поговорить об этом отдельно, — холодно заметил Деймон. — Мне не нравится, когда ты так делаешь, ты же знаешь.  
— Братец, — фыркнула Сатана. — Я просто ускорила процесс. Ну и потом, добрый доктор же рассказал тебе о себе. Неустойчивость, помнишь? Все дела.  
Она прошла на кухню, где сидел Стефан. Хеллшторм оторопело пялился ей вслед, смотрел, как она пошло покачивает бедрами, как смеется и точно так же чмокает Стренджа, как его только что.  
— Готовы, мальчики? — расплылась в улыбке Сатана, когда Деймон появился в дверях кухни. — Встаньте рядом. И передайте привет дядюшке Мефисто! — крикнула она, но мир вокруг уже таял, унылая серо-коричневая кухня уступала белому мрамору и темно-красному небу над головой.

VIII

Хеллштром думал, что он видел все, что только мог на этом свете. И в этом аду. Хэй, да он же как бы сын Сатаны, еще бы что-то казалось ему странным. Деймон — воплощение человеческого греха, смесь всего самого лучшего и худшего, что есть в демонах и людях. Он интеллигентно разговаривает матом, ходит полуголый в кожаных штанах, пьет бренди из горла, и у него на груди есть пентаграмма. Ах, да, еще иногда его рыжие волосы превращаются в натуральный огонь. Ну, такой, который горит.  
Но сейчас он в оцепенении смотрел перед собой и не мог поверить своим глазам.  
Очень мало вещей в мире могут ввести его в такое состояние, что он даже матерится через раз.  
— Что это за хрень, Стефан? Ты же живой, — Деймон повернулся к Стренджу и схватил его за руку. Отчего-то казалось очень важным проверить его реальность. — На меня не действуют видения ада для смертных, что за хуйня.  
— Я жив, — спокойно кивнул доктор Стрендж. — Это — результат смещения временной петли. Я… не могу объяснить, прости. Тогда я дал обещание, и я не могу его нарушить. Но я жив, я здесь и сейчас с тобой, а это — всего лишь голова в аду.  
— Твоя голова, бляяя, Стефан, какого хера! — Хеллштром зарылся пальцами в волосы.  
Как будто было мало того, что они оказались в проклятом кругу похоти, самом ненавистном круге Хеллштрома, потому что тут водятся все эти противные суккубы и инкубы, ледяные твари, помешанные на сексе и убийстве.  
Так еще и прямо перед ним — голова Стефана Стренджа, того самого, что стоит рядом с ним, живой, дышит и сжимает его руку. У нее был спокойный умиротворенный вид, разве что кожа слишком бледная, а из-под аккуратного среза на горле не текли струйки крови. Честное слово, уж лучше бы текли.  
— Бля, — повторил Деймон. — Ебать просто. Не понимаю, — жалобно закончил он и сполз по стенке. — Ты слишком сложный для меня, Стефан.  
— Прости, — вздохнул Стрендж. — Можешь считать это видением, которое на тебя подействовало.  
Деймон хихикнул. Расхохотался в полный голос, языки пламени заплясали в его волосах, тянулись по стене, и это было безумно красиво: нежный рыжий огонь, ласково ластящийся по белому мрамору. Стрендж невольно улыбнулся. Он всегда удивлялся бешеной энергии, заключенной Хеллштроме, дело было даже не в магии, не в силе и прочих вещах из иных планов бытия, а в простой человеческой харизме. Подобная была у Тони Старка, у Стива Роджерса, даже у Нормана Осборна и доктора Дума, — у всех великих лидеров. Но Хеллштром не хотел быть лидером, это было слишком скучно и накладывало чересчур много обязательств.  
— Получается, что моя страстная эротическая фантазия — твоя отрубленная голова? — справившись, наконец, со смехом, уточнил Деймон. — Прости, Стефан, но я не некрофил, ты вполне устраиваешь меня живым.  
Стрендж вздрогнул. Несмотря на все, что успело произойти между ними, ему было все равно неловко это слышать. Он посмотрел на Деймона и понял, что его снова ведет. Можно было обвинить во всем круг похоти; в этом месте наружу вылезали все тайные помысли и желания, но дело было в том, что Стрендж не был уверен, что готов признаться себе в них, встретиться с ними в действительности.  
Помедлив, он сел на пол рядом с Хеллштромом. То, что должно произойти, все равно произойдет, он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
— Стефан, — пробормотал Деймон. Он потянулся, став похож на гигантскую рыжую кошку, а потом перекинул одну ногу через Стренджа, устраиваясь у него на коленях и упираясь ладонями в стену. — Меня бесит это место, Стефан, честное слово, ну почему Сатана такая вредная и закинула нас именно сюда, — Хеллштром капризно наморщился. Приблизил свое лицо к лицу Стефана, опаляя горячим дыханием губы; от него всегда пахло серой и хмелем. — Блядь, Стефан, я не могу, — Деймон поддался вперед, вжимаясь в Стренджа пахом, все больше напоминая кошку. Кота. У этого кота были шальные глаза, в них плескалось возбуждение, и Стефан чувствовал его эрекцию, Деймон терся об него бедрами, на его бледных щеках проступали красные пятна, и этот резкий контраст был очень красив. Стрендж нежно провел пальцами по скуле Деймона, тот потянулся за его рукой и потерся об нее.  
— Твою ж мать! — простонал Хеллштром. — Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. — Убрав одну руку со стены, он вцепился ей в рубашку Стренджа, путаясь пальцами в пуговицах и не умея их расстегнуть. — Хотя твоя голова, которая смотрит на мою спину, меня бесит, Стефан, но, блядь, трахни меня, пожалуйста, Стефан, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, он сполз вниз, рванул штаны Стренджа и как зачарованный уставился на его полувставший член. — Ты такой красивый, блядь, я не могу, Стив. Ты охуенно красивый.  
Хеллштром потерся щекой о бедро Стренджа, смотря на него из-под ресниц, и подтянулся на руках. Дунул легко на головку, облизал губы и сомкнул их на члене, принимаясь отсасывать с таким наслаждением, как будто это было самое большое удовольствие на свете. Он то забирал его глубоко в горло, то оставлял во рту только головку, нежно проводя по ней губами и щекоча языком щель. Он делал так медленно, как только мог, потому что в этой неторопливости была какая-то болезненная чувственность, которая сводила с ума. Он помогал себе руками, поглаживал яйца, но ни на миг не выпускал член изо рта, млея от ощущения плоти у себя во рту. Деймон не думал о своем неутоленном желании; удовлетворять Стефана было гораздо большим наслаждением, от которого закипала кровь, а по волосам вновь начинал бегать огонь.  
— Деймон, — предупреждающе простонал Стрендж, пытаясь отстраниться, но Хеллштром вцепился в его бедра, забирая член глубже в рот, и проглотил все, когда Стефан кончил. — Деймон, ты не должен...  
Хеллштром вскинул на него глаза, но не ответил. Он все еще нежно проводил губами по обмякшему члену, лаская чересчур чувствительную сейчас головку, поглаживая бархатистую кожу и легко царапая ее зубами. Стрендж чувствовал, что снова возбуждается, он стонал и ронял голову на грудь. Зрелище зачаровывало его, то, как его собственный вновь увеличивающийся член исчезает между ярко-красных губ Хеллштрома, как он сладострастно проводит по нему губами и обсасывает головку, проводя пальцами по стволу. Стефан зарывался руками в волосы Деймона, притягивая его ближе, насаживаясь на этот восхитительный рот, перехватывая инициативу. Огонь лизал его пальцы, было больно, но он не обращал на это внимания; возбуждение перекрывало все, сознание сконцентрировалось вокруг жаркого рта Хеллштрома, его умелого языка и пальцев, он толкался ему навстречу, вскидывая бедра, стремясь зайти глубже и раствориться в ощущениях.  
На мгновение подняв глаза, Стефан понял, что его собственная голова, стоящая на мраморном пьедестале посреди этой пустой комнаты, следит за ними. Это только усилило возбуждение, хотя заниматься любовью на глазах у самого себя казалось диким.  
Стрендж чувствовал, что уже скоро вновь кончит, когда Хеллштром резко отстранился. Это было почти больно.  
— Стефан, ннну, пожалуйста, — на мгновение Деймон прижал руку к своему паху, сжимая себя сквозь штаны. Кожа обтягивала все так сильно, что Стрендж подумал, что ему, наверное, было дико больно все это время. Хеллштром дернул шнурок своих штанов, судорожно стаскивая их, вновь вжимаясь в пах Стренджа. — Блядь, не могу, я с ума схожу, — он потерся ягодицами о член Стефана, а потом завел руку назад и протолкнул сразу три пальца себе в анус. — Блядь! О да...  
Стрендж наклонился, целуя пентаграмму у него на груди, проводя языком по алым линиям, пока Хеллштром трахал себя рукой, растягивая узкий проход. Его член терся о член Стренджа, это было восхитительное ощущение, но оно не могло сравниться с тем, что было. Или будет.  
— Все, не могу больше, — не то простонал, не то прорыдал Хеллштром.  
Он приподнялся, обнимая Стренджа одной рукой за шею и начал опускаться на его член, стоня и запрокидывая голову назад. Он был так красив в этот момент, что Стефан на мгновение оцепенел. Ему хотелось целовать эту белую шею, скользить губами по вене, но он не мог, это было бы как кинуть камень в зеркальную гладь воды.  
Деймон всхлипнул и резко насадился до конца, содрогаясь всем телом и сжимая свободной рукой свой член. Стрендж приник губами к его шее, туда, где проходит сонная артерия, провел по ней языком, чувствуя, как мышцы судорожно сжимаются вокруг его члена; а потом Хеллштром начал двигаться, медленно он поднимался и опускался, слегка раскачиваясь, и Стефана утянуло в бесконечный круговорот наслаждения. Ему казалось, что это Деймон трахает его, просто пользуется его телом для удовлетворения своего бешеного вожделения; наверное, это должно было быть обидно, но Стефан не имел ничего против.  
— Ебать, Стив, — скулил Деймон, — сильнее, твою мать, сильнее! О да, охуеть можно, блядь, да! — и Стрендж послушно вскидывал бедра, вбиваясь в Хеллштрома.  
В какой-то момент тот соскользнул, перевернулся и сел спиной к Стренджу, широко раскинув ноги по обе стороны. Стефан вновь вогнал в него член, и на этот раз все, кажется, было именно так, как хотел Деймон, потому что теперь он только стонал, кричал и дергался навстречу.  
— Блядь! — заорал вдруг Хеллштром. — Стив, что за хуйня!  
Стрендж замер, заглядывая через плечо Деймону. И понял, что сходит с ума. Его голова слетела со своего пьедестала и теперь замерла перед бедрами Хеллштрома, откровенно глядя на его торчащий и истекающий смазкой член. В глазах этого Стефана Стренджа было то же самое мутное желание, что и у того, на чьих коленях сидел сейчас Деймон.  
А потом голова приоткрыла рот, скользнула ниже и обхватила губами член Хеллштрома, принимаясь отсасывать так же страстно, как недавно это делал сам Деймон.  
— Охуеть, — ошалело пробормотал он, — охуеть, охуеть, охуеть, Стиве-ен! — им Стренджа слилось со стоном, Хеллштром дернулся навстречу ласкающему его рту, и следом в него до упора вошел сам Стефан, двигаясь в одном ритме с тем, как вбивался в... его рот Деймон. — Твоя мертвая голова делает мне минет, ты прикинь, — задыхаясь, сообщил Деймон. — Охрененный, надо сказать. Пиздец, Стефан, — он уронил голову на плечо Стренджа, зарываясь пальцами в волосы его головы-двойника, притягивая ее к себе ближе, входя до упора.  
Со странной смесью любопытства и неприязни, поверх которых плескалось бешеное вожделение, Стрендж наблюдал, как его мертвая голова заглатывает яйца Хеллштрома, любовно облизывает их, проходится губами и языком по всему члену, страстно ласкает щель головки и вновь позволяет безумно трахать себя в рот. Его губы были перепачканы смазкой, он то и дело проходился по ним языком, и это выглядело так сладострастно, что Стрендж стонал каждый раз, когда видел это.  
Ебать, как говорил Деймон. Его возбуждал вид его отрубленной головы, которую трахал своим членом Хеллштром, которого трахал в это время сам Стрендж.  
Несмотря на зашкаливающий уровень возбуждения, он совсем не чувствовал приближения разрядки. Наоборот, ему хотелось как можно дольше трахать вот так вот Деймона, и он не сомневался, что Хеллштром думает так же.  
Стефан скользил руками по его худой груди, обводил пальцами линии пентаграммы по памяти, царапал соски и зарывался лицо в волосы на затылке Хеллштрома. Лицо пылало, огонь лизал его щеки, но не причинял им вреда.  
В какой-то момент Деймон вновь сам начал двигаться, недовольно шипя каждый раз, когда Стрендж шевелился. Он совершенно по-садистки поднимался, так, что внутри оставалась только головка, практически соскальзывая с его члена, одновременно до упора входя в рот головы Стренджа, притягивая ее к себе ближе, и замирал так, потом вновь резко опускаясь и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, сжимая мышцы ануса вокруг члена.  
— Я имею одновременно двух Стефанов Стренджев, я пиздец крут, — задыхаясь, выдавил Деймон. — Бля, Стефан... — беспомощно пробормотал он, чуть поворачивая голову. Стрендж успел поймать его поцелуй, первый за все это время, прежде чем Хеллштрома выгнуло дугой, он кончал в рот мертвой головы, а Стефан чувствовал во рту соленый вкус вперемешку с гарью и хмелем.  
Стрендж кончил следом, прижимаясь животом к вздрагивающей спине Хеллштрома, прижимая его к себе.  
Он обессиленно закрыл глаза на мгновение, а когда открыл, увидел свою голову, бережно слизывающую сперму Хеллштрома, которую не смог проглотить, с его бедер и вылизывающую его член. Сам Хеллштром не торопился слезать с него, таки сидя расслабленно с раскинутыми ногами.  
— Эй, — осторожно позвал Стефан, не решаясь двигаться.  
— Сейчас, секундочку буквально, — умиротворенно протянул Деймон, расслабляясь еще больше. — Мне так хорошо… — он прикрыл глаза. Одной рукой он нашел ладонь Стренджа и переплел их пальцы. — Самый безумный секс в моей жизни, хэй, и самый охуенный.  
Когда голова отстранилась, Хеллштром соскользнул с члена Стренджа и повернулся к нему лицом.  
— И по-моему, он все еще продолжается, — вдруг широко ухмыльнулся Деймон, выразительно глядя на перепачканный спермой член Стренджа. Он наклонился и принялся старательно вылизывать все, как недавно его собственный член вылизывала голова Стренджа. Он не брал его в рот, просто лизал, но эти дразнящие прикосновения были даже хуже. Стефан застонал, вновь не веря, что это происходит с ним. А когда его голова прильнула губами к слишком открытому после долгого соития отверстию между ягодиц Хеллштрома, вылизывая его и засовывая внутрь язык, то Стефан издал сиплый смешок, то время как Деймон оторвался от него, протяжно постанывая и вскидывая бедра навстречу ласкающему его рту. При мысли, что его голова слизывает его же сперму из задницы Деймона, Стефана вело.  
Он нежно потянул Хеллштрома за волосы, вынуждая его поднять голову; огонь игриво скользнул по его руке, не обжигая, а проходясь теплой лаской по ладони, поднимаясь к локтю и возвращаясь обратно.  
— Иди сюда, — шепнул Стрендж.  
Деймон послушно прижался к нему, скрещивая руки у него на шее, тихонько постанывая и снова трясь об него бедрами. Стефан прильнул к его губам, исступленно целуя, Деймон выгибался ему навстречу, вплавляясь в него, засовывал свой язык к нему в рот, кусал губы и зарывался пальцами в волосы. Стрендж скользнул руками по его спине, сжал ягодицы, вскидывая колени, чтобы еще теснее прижать к себе Деймона. Животом он чувствовал его вновь твердый член, ему безумно хотелось к нему прикоснуться, но чувствовать Деймона так близко было слишком хорошо, чтобы отпустить его от себя. Они целовались, как сумасшедшие, Хеллштром как с цепи сорвался, он практически трахал своим языком рот Стефана, но тот не был против, он отвечал с не меньшей страстью, голова кружилась, и в какой-то момент он вогнал в анус Деймона сразу три пальца, раздвигая их так сильно, как только позволяли мышцы, это заводило невероятно, Хеллштром стонал ему в рот, кусал его губы до крови.  
Когда их сумасшедший поцелуй закончился, они жадно глотали воздух, Стрендж сжал член Хеллштрома второй, резко начиная двигать рукой, не обращая внимания на свою собственную эрекцию, он одновременно трахал его задницу и его член, смотря на зацелованные опухшие губы, и покорность, с которой Деймон позволял делать ему все, сносила крышу окончательно.  
— Бля. Блядь! — заорал Деймон, вновь кончая и заливая спермой их обоих. Стрендж наклонился, мягко обхватывая головку его члена, слизывая с нее мутные белые капли. Голова, про которую они забыли в своем порыве, вновь смотрела на них со своего пьедестала с откровенным желанием, и это было практически как секс в общественном месте.  
— Ты знаешь, мы можем делать это здесь бесконечно, — тяжело дыша, простонал Хеллштром. — Это же блядский круг похоти, я всегда буду тебя хотеть. Как будто я и так мало тебя хотел, — он растянулся на холодном полу, машинально сжимая свой все еще полувозбужденный член и рассеянно его поглаживая.  
Внезапное признание током прошибло Стефана, очищая голову от мутного марева желания, в котором он увяз. Он присел рядом с Хеллштромом, подвернув под себя одну ногу, и наклонился, ловя поцелуй, вкладывая в это короткое прикосновение губ все, что он чувствовал, и успел отстраниться раньше, чем все зашло на новый виток. Он переплел их пальцы, поднес ко рту и поцеловал костяшки. После этого встал, поднимая с пола свою рубашку и накидывая ее на плечи:  
— Пойдем. В конце концов, мы пришли сюда по делу.  
— О да, — ухмыльнулся Деймон. — Но, понимаешь, все дерьмо в том, что отсюда никогда нельзя уйти просто так. Многие застревают тут навсегда, безнадежно увязнув в потворстве пороку. Большинство, если быть точным.  
— Ты — воплощение порока, — спокойно ответил Стрендж. — Одевайся.  
Хеллштром ответил ему долгим взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, куда нам идти? — спросил Стефан.  
Они шли уже около часа. Пейзаж оставался неизменным с тех пор, как они покинули то подобие храма, в который их перебросила Сатана: темно-красная земля с редкими пожухлыми клочками травы то тут, то там, низкое багровое небо с серыми тучами и трагические деревья, изредка виднеющиеся на горизонте. На таких еще часто болтаются покойники.  
Для покойников здесь было не место. Скорее, здесь было бы уместнее встретить шумный город с кучей борделей, ведь Деймон сам сказал, что они попали на круг похоти. Впрочем, это было неудивительно, учитывая, что Сатана, переносившая их, была наполовину суккубом.  
— Мы начали путь от храма сестрицы, — пожал плечами Хеллштром. — Он стоит на практически на границе. К тому же, свой траханый бар Мефисто не привязал к конкретной точке, его нельзя найти специально. Думаю, рано или поздно мы на него просто наткнемся. Это с Земли в него можно попасть, если знать места, а здесь, — Деймон махнул рукой, — бесполезно. Если бы у меня был доступ к моим землям, все было бы проще, Стефан, но увы, я даже телепортироваться не могу, поэтому мы тащимся пешком.  
— Я не против ходить пешком, — Стрендж улыбнулся. — Надо сказать, я еще никогда не ходил гулять по аду пешком, все как-то случая не было.  
То, что это шутка, Деймон понял не сразу. А когда понял, расхохотался, резко остановился и, дернув к себе Стефана за воротник, жадно поцеловал. Его еще не отпустило после храма, все тело изнывало от смутных желаний, но Деймон старался себя контролировать. Дикая вспышка там сломала появившуюся было между ними стену отчуждения, которая возникла, когда Хеллштром сообщил Стефану о том, что пора. Что за бред, кстати, Стрендж сам же спрашивал его об этом!  
— Не надо, — прошептал Стефан. — Деймон, пожалуйста, я не смогу тебя отказать.  
— Хорошо, — точно так же прошептал в ответ Хеллштром.  
Он отстранился, и они пошли дальше так, словно ничего не произошло. В какой-то момент Деймону стало скучно, и он принялся рассказывать Стренджу о том, как выглядит его часть темного изменения. О том, что у него есть замок, а вокруг него — ров, наполненный лавой, куда скидывают ослушавшихся демонов. О том, что мир демонов чем-то похож на средневековые страны: те же деревни, только населены они не крестьянами.  
И только уебок Мефисто выпендрился и построил себе бар.  
А потом небеса разверзлись, и на землю с диким воплем кто-то упал, подняв облако пыли. У Хеллштрома начинало создаваться впечатление, что мироздание просто заботливо над ним издевается, подкидывая то одну кучу дерьма, то другую.  
— Да бля, — устало простонал он, — какого хуя постоянно что-то происходит! Почему нельзя тихо-мирно прийти, выпить пивка в баре и по-быстрому провести экзорцизм?  
— Это жизнь, Деймон, — покачал головой Стрендж. — Ничего не дается просто так.  
С его голосом что-то было не так. Обернувшись, Хеллштром усилием воли подавил желание дернуться в сторону. Выглядел Стефан паршиво, почти как в первые дни после своего появления в доме Деймона. Но дерьмо было совсем не в этом. Его глаза заволакивала багровая мгла, простой черный плащ, какие носят строгие дядечки из банков, смешивался с воздухом, сгущаясь вокруг тела Стренджа темными клубами. Очутившись в темном измерении, Дормамму выл от восторга и стремился воплотиться.  
— Привет, — раздался сиплый голос из облака пыли. Отчаянно кашляя, из него вывалился тощий подросток с черными растрепанными волосами.  
За что, подумал Хеллштром. За что мне на голову постоянно сваливаются какие-то странные дети!  
— Ты меня не помнишь, что ли? — тонкие брови сошлись на переносице. — Я Локи. Ну, новая перезапущенная версия. Улучшенная, дополненная, все такое.  
Ужасный и коварный бог обмана выглядел жалко: вся одежда была грязной и порванной, на щеке трогательно краснела свежая царапина, а один ботинок вообще отсутствовал, и Локи неловко переступал с ноги на ногу. Но глаза озорно блестели, и насмешливая улыбка не сходила с его лица; создавался чудесный контраст.  
— Помню, — фыркнул Деймон. — С тобой еще была девчонка, как ты, но девчонка.  
— Лия, — улыбка Локи из плутовской стала широкой и искренней. — Я сейчас один, — внезапно расстроился он. — Кое-то что... произошло. А... Деймон, — вдруг сглотнул Локи. — Это же доктор Стрендж?  
— Да, — одновременно произнесли Стефан и Хеллштром.  
— У нас тоже кое-что произошло, — добавил Деймон.  
Локи всем своим видом демонстрировал, что он готов внимать, но про свою проблему говорить пока явно не желает. Говорить про их проблему желания не было у Хеллштрома, а Стренджу явно вообще было не до разговоров.  
— Что-то очень плохое, понял, не дурак, — вздохнул Локи, когда Стефана шатнуло. Деймон рванулся, чтобы подхватить, если что, игнорируя любопытный взгляд мелкого нахального бога.  
Дальше они шли втроем. Точнее, не совсем так. Дальше Хеллштром шел рядом со Стефаном, готовый в любой момент его подхватить, а следом плелся Локи и о чем-то болтал, не затыкаясь ни на минуту. Его бесконечный стрекот раздражал Деймона, но одновременно с этим снимал напряжение. Бессмысленная болтовня здорово отвлекала от мерзостных мыслей, можно было спускать пар на сиюминутное раздражение, и для беспокойства уже просто не оставалось места.  
— Только я вижу дверь впереди? — Локи вдруг перебил сам себя.  
— Охуеть, наконец-то, — выдохнул Хеллштром. — Мефисто, блядь, забрался в самую глушь. Эй, мелкий, лучше вали, — он повернулся к Локи.  
Тот недовольно насупился, черная прядь упала ему на лоб, придавая сходство с дурацкими рождественскими открытками с розовощекими детьми. Лицо у Локи было бледное, но черные кудри знатные, именно такие любят рисовать этим самым розовощеким детям.  
— Не хочу, — заявил он. — Я никогда не бываю лишним, ты в курсе? Всегда полезно иметь с собой бога обмана, — самоуверенно заявил он.  
— Пускай идет, Деймон, оставь его, — вдруг вмешался Стефан.  
— Два дебила — это сила, — недовольно пробурчал Хеллштром. — Но если потом ко мне придет твой брат предъявлять претензии, я выкину его пинком под зад к тебе за объяснениями. Не хочу получить по шее от Тора за то, что его маленький братик пострадал.  
Локи скривил губы. Наверное, это был неосознанный жест, но он на мгновение стал безумно похож на того Локи, которым был когда-то, до перерождения. Интересно, что у него там все-таки случилось, подумал Хеллштром. Что он свалился в ад.

В баре было темно и ни единой души, даже самой завалящейся. Мефисто обнаружился за барной стойкой. Лениво облокотившись на нее, он гипнотизировал взглядом стоящий в углу телевизор, то и дело возбужденно облизывая губы.  
— Подождите, — он махнул рукой. — Не мешайте. Финал.  
— О «Американский идол», — хихикнул Локи. — Как мило. Никогда бы не подумал.  
— Я сказал, не мешайте! — рявкнул Мефисто. Стекла в окнах зазвенели. Он торопливо повернул голову обратно к экрану.  
Деймон понял, что сил ругаться и спорить у него нет. Хочет Мефисто смотреть это блядское шоу с безголосыми певичками — флаг ему в руки. Но если после этого он начнет выебываться, он собственноручно его придушит, и плевать на все.  
Стефану становилось хуже; он дрожал, кутался в свой плащ, который стекал на пол тонкими струйками дыма и пару раз закашлялся. Его глаза горели красным в полумраке бара, и Локи то и дело беспокойно на него косился. Мальчишку было фиг поймешь, то ли он хотел каким-то образом нагадать себе выгоду, то ли вообще был заодно с кем-нибудь в рамках какого-нибудь гениального плана. Деймону было похуй, он слишком устал. Хотелось побыстрее разделаться с Дормамму и вернуться на Землю.  
— Деймон, — голос Стренджа больше не был голосом Стренджа. Это было змеиное шипение сквозь острые иглы зубов.  
— Деймон, ты был плохим мальчиком, — издевательски пропел Дормамму. — Тебя надо наказать.  
Лицо Стефана словно тонуло, проваливалось в черную бездну, и вместо него проступало иное, со звериным оскалом. Черные волосы обращались в пламя, тело оплывало, изменялось, как теплый воск в руках мастера. Смотреть было жутко, и когда Дормамму протянул к Деймону свои когтистые лапы, тот во всего размаху пригвоздил ее к столу трезубцем.  
Дормамму рассмеялся, его пальцы обратились в дым и прошли сквозь металл.  
— Маленький глупый мальчик, ты думаешь, он твой? — из пасти демона пахло трупной гнилью. Хеллштром передернулся и отодвинулся назад вместе со стулом.  
— Но и не твой, — рыкнул он.  
Туманные щупальца потянулись к Деймону, обвились вокруг него. От них шел все тот же трупный запах, и Деймон почувствовал, что его мутит. Он не был брезгливым, он убивал много раз, но чертов ублюдок был квинтэссенцией мерзости.  
— Иди нахуй, — сплюнул Деймон.  
— Да заткнитесь вы уже наконец! — заорал из-за барной стойки Мефисто. — Выясняйте свои отношения на улице! Где угодно! Но дайте мне досмотреть!  
— Ничтожество, — взвыл Дормамму.  
Бар содрогнулся, краем глаза Деймон заметил, что Локи спрятался под столом в углу зала. Подземные толчки усилились, пол пошел трещинами, Мефисто коротко рыкнул и рванулся было вперед, но его впечатало в стену, туманное щупальце сдавило его горло, и Мефисто беспомощно захрипел.  
В другой ситуации смотреть, как два могущественнейших демона пытаются друг друга убить, показалось бы Деймону чудесным зрелищем, но сейчас была не другая ситуация. Сейчас Дормамму захватил тело Стренджа, и пытался задушить Мефисто, который, по заверениям Сатаны, мог помочь избавиться от, собственно, Дормамму.  
Пространство лопалось и разваливалось на куски. Пол пошел трещинами, и Деймон вскочил, заметил тень метнувшегося к выходу Локи и успел выскочить из помещения до того, как бар просто лопнул, как мыльный пузырь.  
— Охуеть, — Деймон тяжело оперся на трезубец.  
Они стояли посреди воронки, вокруг были обломки досок, какой-то мусор, которым когда-то был бар Мефисто. Странным казалось то, что все еще никто не прибежал посмотреть, что происходит, ведь демонам только дай слететься на драку... Хотя может, они все просто до усрачки боялись Дормамму и попрятались кто куда.  
— Может, все-таки расскажешь? — поежился Локи.  
— Этот ублюдок захватил тело Стренджа и хочет снова разъебашить мир, — пожал плечами Хеллштром. — Мефисто вроде как мог избавить нас от этой небольшой проблемы, но Дормамму решил себя обезопасить. Твоя очередь?  
— Поспорил с Лией, — передернул плечами Локи. — Неудачно, — погрустнел он внезапно. — Я могу помочь, — предложил он, после недолгого раздумья.  
— Убирайся отсюда, — прорычал Деймон. — Так далеко, как только можешь.  
— Хороший совет, глупый маленький бог.  
Шипение шло сзади, Хеллшторм уже видел, что его ноги тонут в черном дыму.  
— Я же по-хорошему попросил, иди нахуй, — рявкнул Деймон, резко оборачиваясь и швыряя трезубец на звук голоса.  
Он не надеялся попасть, хотя его оружие должно было ранить и существ, подобных Дормамму. С другой стороны, этот ублюдок заблокировал его силу, а трезубец был связан с измерением ада, принадлежащим Хеллштрому.  
Дорамму расхохотался. Струи дыма стянули руки Деймона, он дернулся, но не смог вырваться из хватки, как будто это был не бесплодный воздух, а стальные пруты. Демон медленно обошел его и встал лицом, оно рябило, как плохо настроенный канал в телевизоре, одна картинка сменялась другой. Стефан не переставал бороться.  
— О нет, только не говори мне, что ты все-таки дрочил на нас, старый извращенец, — закатил глаза Деймон.  
В пустых провалах, служивших Дормамму глазами, бушевало пламя. Но руки, которые он протянул к нему, были знакомыми руками в шрамах. Знакомые пальцы сдернули с Деймона штаны, погладили член, и это привычное прикосновение вызвало нестерпимую боль в груди.  
— Ты слишком дерзкий для смеска одного из моих детей и земной девки, — прошипел Дормамму.  
— Ты просто хочешь меня, — Хеллштром плюнул ему в лицо.  
Пальцы на его члене сжались слишком сильно, было больно, но такую боль было легко терпеть. Локи смотрел на них широко раскрытыми глазами. Идиот, равнодушно подумал Деймон. Я же говорил тебе бежать, а ты остался. Разобравшись со мной он примется за тебя, крысеныш.  
— Я могу уничтожить тебя в любой момент, — почти ласково проговорил Дормамму. Путы притянули Деймона к земле. — Я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу, потому что этот глупый доктор тоже хочет твое тело.  
Хеллшторм закрыл глаза. Когти Дормамму резали его плоть, когда он раздвигал его ягодицы. По ногам текла кровь, Дормамму провел рукой по коже, размазывая ее, давя на порезы. Локи где-то сбоку дышал слишком шумно и мешал полностью погрузиться в безграничную ненависть, и Хеллшторму очень хотелось попросить его заткнуться. Вместо этого он равнодушно бросил Дормамму:  
— Ну, ты собираешься меня трахать, или так и будешь сопеть, как импотент?  
Сразу вставить у Дормамму не получилось, он рычал и шипел проклятия. Когда он все-таки вошел, Деймон закричал от боли, ему казалось, что его разрывает пополам, и Дормамму рассмеялся, проталкиваясь в него сильнее. Он трахал его, как одержимый, вбиваясь так глубоко, что Хеллштрому казалось, будто чужой член достает ему до глотки. Дормамму впивался в его спину когтями, раздирая плоть, а потом забирался языком в раны и вылизывал их. Деймону казалось, что боли слишком много, чтобы он мог ее вынести, но сознание упорно не покидало его, он отчетливо воспринимал все, что с ним происходило, и в какой-то момент его начало выворачивать наизнанку.  
Он блевал, а Дормамму не останавливался, он только смеялся и сильнее проталкивался в него.  
Хеллштром потерялся в ощущении времени, кажется, это длилось бесконечно. Все его сознание сосредоточилось на физической стороне восприятия, он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме насилующего его ублюдка и зловонии, что его окружало. Трупная гниль, блевотина, кровь, — Деймону казалось, что его выкупали в этих запахах, сняли с него кожу, пропитали ее ими и надели на него обратно.  
Момент, когда все прекратилось, Хеллшторм не запомнил. Просто однажды вместо очередного толчка наступила звенящая тишина, Дормамму больше не было, пропали сдерживающие его веревки из дыма, и Деймон упал на землю. Его трясло. Когда прогремел гром, он закрыл глаза и не знал, чего ждать дальше.  
— Я же говорил, что помогу, — прошептал кто-то. У этого кого-то был тонкий дрожащий голос, как после долгих рыданий.  
Хеллштром почувствовал, как его приподнимают, протирают ему лицо чем-то мокрым и холодным, и только после этого позволил себе отключиться.

IX

— Бля.  
Это было первым, что Деймон произнес, когда пришел в себя. В своей собственной кровати, надо сказать. На полу сидела Сатана, уперевшись спиной о стену.  
— Я выиграла, — улыбнулась сестра. — Что это будет первым, что ты скажешь, когда очухаешься. Локи должен мне десять баксов. А ты должен ему ваши жизни. Хорошо, что мальчишка упал на вас с неба.  
Сатана помолчала, теребя в руках прядь волос. Это была ее старая привычка, с детства, и мало кто знал, что она у Сатаны вообще есть. Деймон попробовал сесть, но быстро решил, что лежать — тоже неплохо. Пока лежишь, можно считать, что все относительно в порядке.  
— Локи рассказал мне, что случилось, — глубоко вздохнула Сатана.  
— Я знаю, что случилось. Лучше скажи, чем все закончилось, — поморщился Хеллштром. — Стефан...  
— Да все в порядке с твоим Стефаном, — фыркнула сестра. — Вам действительно повезло. Когда Дормамму отвлекся на тебя, Локи нашел под обломками Мефисто, привел старика в чувство и тот вынес Дормамму. Как и должен был с самого начала.  
— И все? — Деймон рассмеялся, этот смех был больше похож на истерический припадок, но ему было все равно. — Все эта хуйня — и все?! Ты издеваешься!  
— Успокойся! — Сатана вскочила и сжала кулаки. — Я откачивала Локи, пока он рыдал над твоим телом, блядь, Деймон, ебаный Локи, которого ненавидел весь мир, рыдал над твоим бездыханным телом и переживал, что ты подохнешь!  
В наступившей тишине скрип открывшейся двери был слишком громким. На пороге замер Локи; он был майке с каким-то дурацким принтом на пару размеров ему больше и джинсах. Почему-то казалось, что джинсы изначально были Сатаны.  
— Все в порядке с этим неблагодарным сукиным сыном, видишь? — девушка обернулась к Локи и улыбнулась.  
— Ага, — кивнул тот.  
Деймон сглотнул, вспомнив, что все происходило на его глазах. Было дерьмово, резко стало не хватать воздуха, и он все-таки заставил себя встать с кровати. Все тело болело, но Деймон упорно дошел до окна и рванул створки на себя. В лицо ударила волна душного сладкого запаха Нового Орлеана; углекислый газ и ягодный джем, который часто варила его соседка. Дышать этим отравленным воздухом было бесконечно прекрасно.  
— Доктор Стрендж спит на диване, — тихо произнес за его спиной Локи.  
Хеллштром кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Он не знал, что им делать. Как себя вести. Как вообще существовать ну... нормально, без все той хуйни, которая творилась последние пару недель. Как вообще существовать нормально, если ты сын Сатаны, правитель одного измерений ада и психованный экзорцист? А на твоем диване спит один из самых могущественных магов в мире. И где-то сзади стоит злой и коварный бог обмана, который спас ваши никчемные жизни.  
— Ты помнишь, что я сказала тогда, Деймон? Да, это были феромоны. Но магия суккубов не действует на Стренджа. А ты хотел этого сам, но не признавался себе в этом. Твой святой Стефан спал с тобой, потому что сам этого хотел.  
— Святой Стефан — это круто, — прокомментировал Локи. — Можно я теперь всегда буду его так называть?  
— Цыц, мелочь, — шикнул Деймон. Но ему понравилось, как это звучит.

Они со Стефаном редко виделись. Большую часть времени и Хеллштром, и Стрендж спали, восстанавливая силы. Сатана звонила иногда, еще забегал Локи, притаскивал ужасно сладкие пончики, такие, что сводило зубы, и иногда притаскивал с собой эту свою мрачную подружку. Она напоминала Деймону девочку из «Семейки Аддамс».  
Болтать с Локи оказалось забавно. Его шутки часто ходили на грани, но Деймону это нравилось. Локи рассказывал про Асгард, который превратился в Асгардию, про свои приключения, про Тора, и слушая, с каким восторгом Локи говорит о брате, Деймон согласился, что Тор — и правда клевый мужик. Правда, ему совсем не понравилось, когда могучий Тор лично явился к нему в квартиру: забрать брата и заодно навестить старого друга, доктора Стренджа.  
Точнее, сперва к ним постучался Дональд Блейк. Он опирался на тяжелую деревянную палку, улыбался скромной мягкой улыбкой и представился врачом. Локи узнал его, широко улыбнулся и сказал, что Блейку можно доверять. Хеллшторм доверил: посреди его гостиной прогремел гром и сверкнула молния, и тщедушный доктор превратился в двухметрового скандинавского бога.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, старый друг? — даже голос Тора походил на раскат грома.  
— Неплохо, — вяло улыбнулся Стрендж.  
Они поговорили, а потом Тор ушел, забрав с собой Локи. Тот не хотел уходить так скоро, и брат невозмутимо перекинул его через плечо, Локи визжал и пинался, но все было без толку. К тому же Деймону показалось, что на самом деле мелкий совсем не против.  
Магия Стренджа постепенно восстанавливалась, ей можно было вылечить тело, но не душу. В глазах Стефана Хеллштром постоянно видел затравленное выражение, это бесило его, злило до белых пятен перед глазами, потому что он ничего не мог сделать. То, что сказала Сатана, только все больше запутало.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал Стрендж, когда Деймон попытался к нему прикоснуться. — Я помню все, что он сделал, я смотрел на это, не мог закрыть глаза, это было мое тело, но я не остановил его.  
— Ты не виноват, — жестко отрезал Хеллштром.  
Но Стефан только покачал головой и отошел. При этом он не покидал квартиры Деймона, как будто прятался от мира. Однажды пришла красивая девушка, у нее были короткие белые кудряшки. Стефан спал, она коротко посмотрела на него и улыбнулась Деймону:  
— Береги его.  
Только когда она ушла, Хеллштром понял, что это и была Клиа, жена Стренджа и племянница Дормамму. Ее визит оставил у него смешанные чувства, как будто его... благословили.

Было семь часов утра, когда Деймон выполз на кухню, оглушительно зевая на ходу и ероша волосы еще сильнее, чем обычно. Стрендж стоял у плиты и готовил какую-то еду. Охренеть, вдруг подумал Деймон. В его доме завелся кто-то, кто готовит еду. Это было так... ну, как пыльный мешок и затылок. Внезапно.  
Он плюхнулся на стул и оперся локтями на столешницу, пристально следя на тем, как мерно двигаются руки Стефана, как он нюхает что-то, нож бодро стучит по доске, а на сковородке что-то вкусно шкварчит. Еда.  
Стефан готовил ему еду. Наверное, это было первое утро, когда ни надо было ни о чем беспокоиться, потому что даже мировой пиздец не начинается сразу после предыдущего.  
— Знаешь, — буркнул Деймон. — Кажется, я кое-то понял только что.  
— М? — протянул Стефан, чуть поворачиваясь к нему боком и не забывая следить одним глазом за плитой.  
— Я понял, что такое любовь, — пояснил Хеллштром. — Это когда кто-то в твоих пижамных штанах, которые ты сроду не носил, готовит тебе завтрак в твоей кухне. Эй, Стефан, у тебя молоко убежало!.. Вот блин, теперь надо это отмывать.  
Стрендж стоял, зажав в руке ложку, жидкое тесто капало с нее на пол. Деймон подошел к нему, отобрал ложку, выключил плиту и прижал Стефана к себе.  
— Похуй на все, если честно, — прошептал Деймон ему на ухо. — На демонов, на твое чувство вины, на мировые катаклизмы, на концы света... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
— С тобой невозможно спорить, — улыбнулся Стефан.  
Он попытался пригладить волосы Хеллштрома, но только запутался в них пальцами; огонь скользнул по его руке к локтю, окутывая теплом. И когда Деймон потянулся поцеловать его, раздался громкий стук в дверь. В нем было что-то зловещее.  
— Да что за нахуй, — мигом взвился Хеллштром. — Сейчас я расскажу тебе про закон стука в дверь. Первое правило: после этого всегда начинается пиздец, поэтому сейчас мы ее просто проигнорируем и займемся сексом прямо на этом вот столе.  
— А второе?  
— Пиздец всегда происходит, поэтому надо наслаждаться моментом, — и Деймон все-таки его поцеловал.


End file.
